Time to Remember
by sexbell
Summary: Emma has been in this world for 12 year's with no memroy of who she is. can her new mother Dr Megan Hunt help Emma Remember who she is and to get her back to the one name Regina who name is in a ring Emma wear's. this is a crossover with Body of Proof also with a hint of Legend of the seeker
1. Meet Emma Swan

**Hello again everyone, I just wanted to post this to see if you all like it as I am not to sure about this story, **

**So please let me know what you think and if you like it I will take it down and get my beta to go over it**

Emma Swan was sitting in her bedroom looking out of her window over the city, again trying to remember her past and where she come's from.

Because you see Emma Swan could not tell you anything about her past, who she was who her parents was if she have any brother's or sister's or who her friends were, no Emma Swan could not tell you anything about herself..

12 years ago was Emma first memory was where she find herself standing in a morgue, yes a morgue.

_Flashback: _

_Emma was standing in what looked like a morgue, she slowly turned around to her right side and saw a dead body of a woman, while looking at the dead woman Emma had a feeling this was not the first time she have seen one._

_Emma looked away from the body and kept looking around, trying to work out now she got here and more important where did she come from._

_Soon Emma turned toward the door to the morgue to saw a red headed woman with green eyes standing there looking stocked and afraid for her life, so Emma smiled at the woman_

"_who are you ? And where did you just come from ?" the woman asks her_

"_I…I do not know how I got here" Emma say sadly wanting to cry because she knew in her heart something bad have happen to her but did not know what._

"_what is your name ?" the woman asks her_

"_Emma…Emma Swan" Emma tells her_

"_Okay Emma, I am Dr Megan Hunt" Megan say walking over to Emma slowly "can you tell how you got here ?" Megan asks her again_

"_No I am sorry.." Emma say letting her tears fall now!._

"_It alright Emma, I will help you, can you tell me your Parents Names ?" Megan asks her_

_And Emma have to think "I do not know" Emma tells Megan "I don't remember" Emma say crying harder_

"_Emma, please calm down" Megan say putting her hands on Emma's shoulders, Emma did not knows this woman Megan but felt safe with her and that calmed her down a little "can you tell me what you do remember?" Megan asks her_

"_nothing, I don't remember anything, all I remember is my name and birthday, nothing else" Emma tells Megan before she fall to the floor crying "what happen to me ?" Emma asks Megan, Megan Knee down next to the girl_

"_I do not know, but I will help you find out" Megan say smiling at Emma and Emma looking at this woman smiling at her._

_End flashback:_

And Megan did help Emma, she did everything she could to find out who Emma was, she even gave Emma a home and two years later have adopted Emma at the ages of 19.

Emma now 27 worked with Megan at the Morgue as a EM ( Medical Examiner ) Emma was going to been 28 in two days times and still she was no closer to finding out who she was or who she uses to been.

Emma have a family now, Megan Hunt was her adopted mother who loved her and care about her and Lacey was Megan birth daughter who was Emma sister, but as much as Emma loved them oth, she longer to know where she came from.

But the one thing Emma knew from her past was that she was loved by someone name Regina, you see Emma has a beautiful diamond right on her right hand and inside the ring it said.

_Together forever love Regina_

Emma knew it was truth because every time she looked at the ring Emma felt the love coming from the ring, so Emma would look at it as much as she could just to felt that love.

Because Emma for the last 12 years has felt a big piece of her heart was missing and half her soul as well, holds that would never be full with the love from Megan and Lasey or everyone else who loved and care about Emma,

Emma knew that she would only be whole again when she find this Regina.

Many time Emma had tried to imagine what Regina looked like, what colour hair she have what colour her eyes was.

Emma and Megan have tried to find Regina but with no last name it was likely they would never fine her.

So Emma hope that Regina would some how find her, if she was out there and alright.

Emma looked at the ring again and smiled she always hoped that looking at this ring would make her remember something from her life or even what Regina look like.

Emma loved looking at the ring but she could not say the same about the necklaces that was around her neck, just like the ring Emma have been wearing it, that first day she met Megan, it was a big silver necklaces with a red Rudy in the middle of it.

And Emma knew, who ever gave her this necklaces did not give her it out of love, Emma have tried so many times to take it off, even Megan have tried to take it off her the first time Megan tried she saw at the back of it a key hold, Megan say it looked like they needed a key to unlock it from the back, so they looked online to find the same necklaces with a key but did not find one, so they want to some jewellery stores, they had spend all that morning going around to different jewellery stores, but not one of them have a necklaces like the one Emma had on her neck.

Megan have taken Emma to lunch that day after going from shop to shop, Megan told Emma that maybe they would not find another necklaces like that, that maybe the necklaces was made just for Emma.

But that did not stop Emma or Megan looking for it maker in hope of finding some informant to Emma's past.

After a year of looking for the maker of the necklaces Emma gave up hope of ever finding the maker and after Megan told Emma she was going to adopter her, Emma gave up all together and just started to be apart of the family, to be a daughter to Megan and a sister to Lacey.

Just then there was a knock on her bedroom door "come in" Emma say looking away for the city and to her door to see Megan walk in

"hi Sweetie dinner is ready" Megan tells her with a smile

"Okay mum I will be right out, let me just wash up" Emma tells her smiling back at her adopter mother and watched her leave, before turning back to look out at the city again to say what she said every night for the last 12 years.

"Regina if you are out there please find me" Emma say giving her ring a kiss before going into the bathroom to wash up for dinner with her family.

Unaware that someone was watching her from the street below. 


	2. Meet Dr Megan Hunt

Megan Hunt left her adopter daughter room and when to also tell Lasey dinner was ready before going to set the table for her family, Megan have seen Emma playing with her ring yet again, that some girl called Regina have gave her, that was all they knew about Emma past.

But Megan knew something horrible had happen to Emma because Megan remember all to well that first day she have met Emma.

_Flashback: _

_Megan was on her way back to the Morgue after giving Kate an update on they case,_

_Megan have not got two feet into the morgue when she heard what sounded like thunder and then black dark smoke surrounding the whole morgue, Megan wanted to run but find she was frozen by fear._

_Megan did not know how long the black dark smoke had been there, it must have been minutes but felt like hours._

_When the black dark smoke was gone, only a girl was standing there and she have not been there before the black dark smoke._

_Megan watched the girl looked around and watched her closes when she was looking at the body on the table, then she started looking around again until she saw Megan and they locked eyes, Megan was afraid so afraid that she wanted to ran or call out for help but something inside her told her not to._

"_who are you ? And where did you just come from ?" Megan find herself asking this girl_

"_I…I do not know how I got here" the girl say and it looked like she was going to cry and Megan felt sorry for this girl but was still a little bit afraid after what had just happen_

"_What your name ?" Megan asks the girl _

"_Emma…Emma Swan" Emma tells Megan _

"_Okay Emma, I am Dr Megan Hunt" Megan say before very slowly walking over to the girl "can you tell me how you got here?" Megan try again_

"_No, I am sorry" Emma say before she started to cry and Megan felt sorry for her and something in her wanted to help this girl._

"_It alright Emma, I will help you, can you tell me your parents names ?" Megan asks her, so that they could find Emma's Parents and get this girl home safety._

_Megan could see the girl was thinking about that and Megan wonder why she needed to think about her parents names for_

"_I do not know, I don't remember" Emma say before crying hearer and Megan did not know what to think, did she hit her head ? But the first thing Megan have to do was calm Emma down as she was crying so heard she could not breather,_

"_Emma please calm down" Megan say before putting her hands on Emma shoulders and that little act seen to help as Emma calm down a little "can you tell me what you do remember ?" Megan asks her hoping Emma would remember something that would help her to help this girl._

"_Nothing, I don't remember anything, all I remember is my name and birthday, nothing else" Emma tells Megan but this was good, they could easy put Emma's name along with her Birthday into the computer and do a check. Emma fall to her knee's "what happen to me ?" Emma asks looking up at Megan, so Megan kneel beside the crying girl "I do not know, but I will help you find out" Megan say smiling at the girl and Emma had smiled back at her. _

_Just then Kate walked in and asks Megan what was going on after seeing Megan with Emma on the floor, Megan told Emma to seat in a chair while she talk with Kate._

_Megan told Kate everything but left out the part with the black dark smoke, Kate told Megan she would get Peter to do a check to see if they could find her parents._

_While they was doing that Megan took Emma to her office and talked to her some more in hope the girl would remember something._

_While talking with Emma, Megan notice's a beautiful ring on Emma right hand "May I?" Megan asks her pointing to the ring on her finger _

"_yes of course" Emma say taking off the ring and handing it to Megan and Megan looked that the ring_

"_who Regina ?" Megan asks her and Emma just gave her a look at told her that she have no idea "it say here inside your ring together forever love Regina" Megan read out to her before handing it back to Emma so Emma could have a look._

_About an hour later Kate told Megan they came up with nothing but was still looking and that they had also called child services but they could not take her for that less a week and asked if someone there could take her, Megan asked Kate to take her since she have Lacey to think about "who was only one years old that the time" so Kate agree to take her._

_But later that day something happen that may Megan change her mind about taking Emma home with her, Megan was in her office with Emma still trying to help her to remember something, when Peter came in and say they was started the interview of the man that they believe had killed that woman._

_Megan got up to leave but Emma grab her arm and say she did not want to be alone, Peter say he would stay with Emma but Emma had asked to go with Megan almost begged her, so Megan agree to let her go with her since she would be watching from the room with the one way mirror._

_Why watching the interview Emma have say he was lying when he say he did not killed her, but then she say he was telling the truth when he say he met her that a bar and got her a drink and they left together._

_Emma also say he was lying when he say he drop her home and he did not see her again after that._

_After the interview Megan asks Emma how she knew when he was lying and telling the truth, Emma just say it was a feeling she got when looking at him she could just tell._

_This impressed Megan because it turned out Emma was spot on, so Megan took Emma home was her wanting to get to know this girl._

_Megan like this girl a lot and came to care about her without a day of knowing her, Lasey also took to Emma right away, so when the week was up and child services come to get Emma, Megan told then that she would take Emma in and looked after her, of course Megan have to become a foster parent, so that what she did and in another week she was Emma Foster mother with the help of her our mother who is a judge and help things go faster._

_End flashback:_

Megan looked toward Emma bedroom, that was one hell of a day when she first met Emma and of course in time she told Kate, Peter, Sam and Bud about the black dark smoke and of course they did not believe her, until she show them the recording from the camera in the morgue, Peter still not believing what he saw make a joke about Emma being from another world.

And since they still could not find anything about Emma, Megan have started to believe that Emma was from another world.

Emma and Lasey walked come to the table and seat down, Emma looked that the food for a minute before looking up that Megan "I am sorry mum but I do not feel well enough to eat" Emma tell Megan

"that alright sweetie, while don't you just go and lay down and get some sleep" Megan tells Emma, Megan knew Emma must be sick since she did not help Megan with dinner like she always did

"did you eat something that did not agree with you ?" Lasey asks Emma who was now thirteen

"no I think it was the coffee I have this morning because I before I have that coffee I was alright" Emma tells Lasey

"mine was find" Megan say knowing Emma was talking about the coffee from the coffee shop that Emma always go's to in the morning before coming into work, she always gets Megan one as well, that started when Emma have gone to collage, yes Emma still lives with Megan and Lasey while she was at collage, but sometime Emma would come and see Megan that work for a talk and would always bring her coffee from the coffee shop across the road.

Megan watch as Emma left the table and when back to her room, yes Megan knew Emma did not move out because she wanted to help Megan with Lasey since her ex husband moved to L.A and Megan did not mind one bit that Emma still live with her, since Megan wanted to keep Emma close.

After dinner Lasey help Megan with the washing up before going to her room to finish off some homework, so Megan when to look in on Emma to find that Emma was asleep.

Megan was about to leave when she heard "No Please… don't do this" Emma was dreaming "No please Lady Cora please….I love Regina" Emma was crying Megan have never heard Emma say that name before, yes Emma use to wake up saying that a black dark smoke was trying to hurt her the first two months that she was here but Emma had stop dreaming and in them two months Megan sometime would watch Emma sleep in hope Emma would say something in her dreams, knowing Emma's did somewhere in her mind remember, but not once in all the time's did Emma say the name Lady Cora.

Sometime's Emma would say Regina's name as if calling out to her in her sleep begging Regina to find her, Emma also say I love you Regina in her sleep and Megan hope with all her heart that Emma would find Regina again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Emma yelled opening her eyes and sitting up in bed.

"Emma sweetie it alright" Megan say running to Emma's side and pulling her into a hug but Emma pulled away from Megan, something Emma has never done before

"I Remember" Emma say smiling at Megan

"what ?" Megan asked not believing her ears

"I remember who I am, I remember everything" Emma say and just as she say that the red Rudy on her necklaces begin to glow, it have never glowed before, Megan could not take her eyes off the Rudy, when the glowing stop, Megan looked up at Emma to see she look dizzying, Emma moved her head from side to side before looking at Megan.

"I am sorry what was I saying ?" Emma asks Megan

"you say you remember who you are" Megan tells Emma

"I do not remember who I am mum I wish I did" Emma tells Megan "are you feeling alright ? I think it have something to do with the coffee we both have" Emma tell Megan looking worry about her

"yes I am find, I guess I just misheard what you said" Megan say looking at the Rudy again "why don't you go back to sleep" Megan tells her daughter

"alright night mum" Emma say giving Megan and hug and a kiss on her cheek before lying down again, so Megan left Emma's room.

And when into the living room, what was that ? Emma remember Megan knew it and then she did not remember, it must been that necklaces around her neck maybe it what was stopping Emma from remembering who she really was maybe it has a spell on it, no that silly, Megan did not believe in magic, how could she ? But looking at the facts how could she not believe.

Megan knew it have to be magic, first that black dark smoke bought Emma here and there was Emma herself who could look at anyone and tell if they was lying or not and one time when Lasey was four Megan and Emma have taking her to the park and a bird came and seat on Emma shoulder and Emma had started to talk to the bird and the bird would talk back by cheaping and now that Rudy glowed after Emma remember who she was and who the hell was this Lady Cora ? By the sound of Emma dream she was the one who did this to Emma, but why ? So yes Megan knew magic have something to do with this, even if she did not believe in magic, but since Emma came into her life Megan started to believe in things she have not believe in since she was a child herself.

Megan did not know what to do with this new informant, so she would have to talk to everyone at work tomorrow and see if they have any idea's, maybe it was time to tell Emma what she knew, she had wanted so many other times to tell Emma what she knew but everyone thought it would be for the best not to tell Emma and to let her get on with her life that they all helps her build here with them.

"we need to get that Necklaces off her some how" Megan say to herself before walking over to the window and looking out over the city.

The girl was still watching from the street, she knew she have to do something and fast, Princess Emma had remember, she knew it she had seen it in her crystal ball she was using to help her remember but something have taking away her memory's again.

She put the crystal ball away "do not worry my princess, I will help you, you will remember and then you can help to save everyone" the girl say before leaving to returned to the enchanting forest to come up with another plan to help her princess.


	3. Who that girl

Emma woke up the next morning feeling so much better then she had yesterday, she made breakfast for everyone since she did not help with dinner last night.

"you look better this morning" her mum say walking into the kitchen looking like she did not sleep much

"yes I am but are you feeling alright mum ?" Emma asks her

"yes I am find just did not sleep to well" Megan tells Emma, Megan have watched Emma sleep until 4am hoping Emma would say something in her sleep, that could help Megan to help Emma remember who she was or to help Megan herself understand a little.

"morning" Lasey say also walking into the kitchen, they all have breakfast before leaving to take Lasey to school and then going to work.

Emma was driving since Megan was to tired to drive, Emma was taking the back roads to Lasey school since it was easier to get there that this time in the morning.

Just as then with driving down a back road Emma hit the breaks as a girl came out of no way, "is everyone alright" Emma asks Megan and Lasey

"yes I am find" Lasey say from the backseat

"Mum are you alright ?" Emma asks her as Megan did not say anything but Megan was just looking at the girl in front of they car, so Emma looked at the girl as well. The girl had long black hair with red in it and green eyes and she was wearing a long red dress.

"I think I know her" Emma say before getting out of the car Megan also got out of the car "are you alright ?" Emma asks her girl

"yes I am find Princess" the girl say to Emma

"princess ?" Lasey asks from behind Emma and her mother

"I am sorry but do I know you ?" Emma asks having a feeling that she knew her from somewhere "wait you are the girl who knock my coffee out of my hand yesterday that the coffee shop" Emma say to the girl

"yes that was me princess, but that not where you know me from" the girl say

"so where do I know you from and why do you keep calling me princess for ?" Emma asks her just as Lasey took Emma hand in her

"we grow up together princess we known each other since we was four years old and I am calling you princess because you are a princess, Princess Emma Swan" the girl say before running off

"hi wait!" Emma yelled after her before letting go of Lasey hand and running after her, Lasey also started to run after Emma

Megan kicked off her high heels and started running after her daughter's, they ran for about three blocks before coming to some tree's.

As Emma ran through the tree's after this girl, Emma ran out of the tree's and ran right into Peter and they both fall to the floor.

"Woo, Emma are you alright ? Where the fire ?" Peter asked getting up and then helping Emma up just then Lasey come running out of the tree's follow by Megan

"did you see her ?" Emma asks Peter

"see who ?" Sam asks, as her and Bud walked over to them

"the girl?" Emma say looking around for the girl but she was no where to been seen

"what girl ? We did not see anyone, come by here" Peter tells her

"what are you doing here ?" Megan asks seeing them all there even Kate and then she saw the body of a man "oh" Megan seeing the body "let go Lasey" Megan say not wanting her daughter to see the body.

"we was going to call you" Peter say to Megan before turning to Emma who was still looking around for the girl "so what did this girl look like ? And why was you running after her?" Peter asks her

"long black hear with red in it, she say she knows me that we grow up together" Emma say still looking around for her

"she also say that Emma is a princess" Lasey tells Peter, Sam and Bud

"Oh really, so do we need to start bowing ?" Sam asks laughing a little

"HI" Emma yelled before running off again after the girl

"Emma wait for me" Lasey say before running after Emma

"Lasey come back here now!" Megan say before running after her daughters again but this time Sam, Bud and Peter was also running after Emma and Lasey Even Kate started running as well after seeing everyone ran pass her.

Emma followed the girl to a cave where the girl was waiting for her "who are you?" Emma asks trying to get her breath back.

"a friend who wants to help you remember who you are" she answer as everyone else got there

"then why not just tell me who I am and help me remember, why made me run after you ?" Emma asks her

"I alright made you remember princess but as soon as you remember something happen and block your remembers again" the girl tells her "but if you come with me into the cave's and back to our world…." the girl started to say but off cut of by Megan

"are you lady Cora ?" Megan asks her and the girl looked at her

"no, I am not but she will but here soon and she will kill Princess Emma Swan as she is very closes to finding the doorway into this world, but if you come back with me right now, you will be safe" the girl tells them before walking into the caves

And Emma when to follower her but Megan stopped her by putting a hand on her arm "Emma you can't go in there" Megan tells her

"Mum I have to, she is telling the truth in everything she is saying" Emma say removing her arm from Megan's hand and walking into the cave's as Emma was walking she felt some grab her hand.

"Lasey what are you doing here ?" Emma asks her sister

"going with you, we all are" Lasey looking back behind her and Emma also looked and saw her mum Kate Sam Bud and Peter.

"you don't have to come" Emma tells them

"yes we do" Peter say and they all smiled at her

"and of course I am coming, because you are my daughter and I love you" Megan say taking Emma's other hand and they all started walking.

Sam pulling out a flash light thinking they was going to need it but the cave never got dark and they could see where they was going.

"so what is your name ?" Megan asks the girl they was following

"you will find out soon enough" the girl say to them

After about 20minutes of walking they came what looked like a gateway that was white and light blur

"time to go home princess" the girl say before walking through the gateway and they all looked at each other before Emma took a step closer

"no Emma, let me go first" Peter say taking out his gun and going through the gateway as well, then Bud and Sam follow Peter also with they guns out.

Then Emma walked through the gateway into a beautiful foster, Megan and Lasey Follow behind Emma, Kate was the last one to walk through the Gateway.

Emma walked to the front of everyone with Megan and Lasey next to her

"welcome home Princess" a little man say before bowing before her, Emma looked around and saw Seven little man and the girl.

"who are you all ?" Megan asks them

"I am Red riding hood and these are the Seven Dwarfs" Red riding hood tells them

"what ?" Emma asks "I am totally out of here, I can't believe that I follow you for no reason," Emma say before turning to everyone "let go, she does not have any answer for me" Emma say going to walked off

"princess wait" Red say to Emma "you can't remember who you are because of the Rade'Han" Red tells Emma

"the what ?" Peter now asks

"the Rade,Han it is around Princess's Emma neck that why she does not remember who she is and it is also stopping her from using her power's" Red tells them "but we can removed it for you" Red tell Emma

"so you have the key ?" Megan asks her know it was truth about the necklaces as she saw it for herself.

"no, but we are hoping that the Blur Fairy along with some other Magic will be enough to remove the Rade'Han" Red say to them

"Okay I heard enough let go" Emma say and just then a fire ball came out of the sky and nearly hit them but send them all flying to the ground,

"we need to get the princess to safety" Red say before grading Emma Hands and pulling her up, but just before Red pulled Emma up Lasey grad Emma hand and was also pulled up as well, Red started to run off into the woods pulling Emma with her and Lasey as well since Lasey would not let go of Emma's hand.

Megan also got to her feet and was about to start running after her daughters again when one of the dwarfs stopped her "you can't follow them but don't worry Red will keep them safe no one knows these woods like red does, well apart from Princess Emma and the evil Queen" he say pulling her the other way and everyone followed him

Lasey was doing her best to keep up with Red and her sister Emma as she was getting pulled along but then Lasey hand fall out of Emma's hand and she fall to the floor, Lasey looked up just in time to see a fire ball coming her way, so she rolled out of the way just in time "Lasey!" Emma called running back to her and helping her up before running again.

"is that a dragon ?" Lasey asked after they carry on running

"no that would be lady Cora" Red answer her as they kept running

Soon Emma saw a little white cottage with flower's and what looked like a burned ring all around the collage.

"we need to get inside the magic circle" Red say pointing toward the cottage's as soon as they was inside another fire ball came toward them, but it never passed the magic circle it was destroy, Emma looked at Red

"no evil magic can pass the circle, we are safe here" Red explain before going inside the cottage, Emma and Lasey follow her.

"Lasey are you alright ?" Emma asks once they was inside the cottage

"yes I am find but mum and everyone is still out there" Lasey say hugging Emma

"I know, Lasey you stay here I will go and find mum and everyone else" Emma told her

"you can't leave princess as soon as you step outside the magic circle Lady Cora will kill you" Red tells her

"but our mum and friends are still out there" Emma tells Red before going to leave but red stopped her

"their are with the Seven Dwarfs so do not worry they will be find and their will be here soon" Red say and just as she say that the back door open and in come Megan, Peter Kate, Sam and Bud along with the Seven Dwarfs.

"Emma, Lasey thank god you are safe" Megan say running over to them and hugging them

"we are find, I am so glad you are safe mum" Emma say hugging her back

"so princess do you believe now ?" one of the dwarfs asks her

"yes, I mean a dragon just try to kill me so yes I believe" Emma say to them

"good, the blur fairy will be here soon and then hopefully we can get the Rade'Han off your neck and after that we can work out what the hell we are going to do next" he say throwing his arms in the air.

Red when to the kitchen area to make everyone some tea while they waited for the blur fairy and two of the dwarfs when up the stairs, while everyone else seat down, just as red started handing out the tea, the window open and a little blur light came into the room and over to Emma.

As the blur light got closer to Emma, Emma could see it was a fairy, the blur fairy looked at the Rade'Han "I am sorry but I can not remove this" the blur fairy say clearly so everyone could hear her,

"but you have remove Rade'Han before" Red say to the blur fairy

"yes I have but this one is different, it is much more powerful then any other rade'han I have seen and you all know how powerful a rade'han can been, but this one is so much more powerful even if we put all our magic together it will not come off" the blur fairy tells them

"so there is no hope all is lose" one of the dwarfs say

"now Doc I did not say that, yes the rade'han can't been removed by any of our power's but there is one so powerful that with that power the rade'han can be removed without the key" the blur fairy say

"who ?" Emma asks but Red and the Dwarfs all ready knew who the blur fairy was talking about.

"the evil Queen, you must go to her Princess" the blur fairly tells Emma

"I am not going to the evil queen are you crazy ? And even if I wanted to I can't because a dragon is trying to kill me" Emma tells her

"yes that is truth, but there is another way" the blur fairy say wavering her wand and a hand mirror came into Emma hand

"do you want me to say mirror mirror ?" asks Emma and the blur fairy just smile at Emma before flying out the window "how what ?" Emma asks

"I know want she wants us to do" Red tells Emma

"but that means stepping out side the magic circle" one of the dwarfs say

"I know Happy" Red say to him

"will someone tell us what you are all talking about ?" Megan asks them

"the evil queen can look into her mirror and see anyone at anytime but if you need to talk to her then all you do is say her name into a mirror and if she snow herself you can talk to her" Red say to them and then looked at Emma "but the evil queen can't not see in to the cottage because of the magic circle so you will have to step out side the magic circle before calling her" Red tells Emma

"and why would I want to call this evil queen for ?" Emma asks her

"you heard the blur fairy she the only one who can remove the rade'han from around your neck" Red tells her

"and why would the evil queen want to help me ?" Emma asks her

"oh she will help you, but I am not getting into that right now as you will remember as soon as the rade'han is off your neck" Red tells her

"okay find so what is the evil queen name ?" Emma asks getting up

"Regina" Red say and Emma looked at her ring on her right hand as soon as red told her that

"Regina? No it can't be" Emma say to no one

"oh yes Regina your Regina the woman you loved and who loved you Regina the woman you was going to married one day and spend the rest of your life with, Regina your true love" Red say after hearing what Emma say, so some part of Emma remember Regina, that was good.

"look I can see Lady Cora so why she is there go to the back and call the queen" one of the dwarfs say from the window

"GIVA ME THE PRINCESS AND I MAY LET YOU ALL LIVE" Lady Cora yelled to them in the cottage

"we will kept her talking for as long as we can, but you need to hurry" he say to them and Red grab Emma hand and pulled her out the back

Megan told Lasey to stay in the cottage before following them out

Once out the back by the magic circle Emma took just one step outside it so she was still next to the circle if she need to get back in there as she believe everything they have told her since they was telling the truth.

"how all you have to do is hold up the mirror and call her name" Red say from inside the circle with Megan right next to her.

So Emma lifted the mirror up and took a deep breath "Regina" she say and not lone after she say the name and face come into the mirror, the Evil queen was very beautiful.

"Emma, oh my god Emma is that really you ? You are alive" the Evil Queen say

"yes it me" Emma say to her

"oh my darling, I thought you was dead, all these years and you have been alive all this time, what happen how has this happen ?" the Evil Queen asks her and Red came out of the magic circle and took the mirror from Emma

" Regina it Red riding hood, look we don't have the time to answer all your question right now! But we will soon but right now Emma needs your help Regina" Red say calling Regina by her name and not calling her Queen, if it was anyone else Red knew Regina would have killed them right there and then.

"how can I help my darling Emma ?" Regina asks Red

"she wears the Rade'Han around her neck and the blur fairy say your magic is the only magic that can remove it" Red tell Regina

"alright, give Emma the mirror back" Regina order her and Red did as she was order

"hold the mirror away from you my darling Emma" Regina say sweetly to her and Emma did as she was asks and then fire came out of the mirror and hit the rade'han and kept hitting it until it was off and fall to the group.

As soon as the rade'han was off and golden light surround Emma and there within minutes moved away.

Emma was now in a long pink dress with a light blur ribbon running down it, Emma hair was also up and away from her face with some curds on each side of her face with a small crown on top of her head.

"I..I remember everything now" Emma say looking that Megan

"get back inside, Lady Cora is come" one of the Dwarfs say coming out of the back door

Emma drop the mirror and then step over the magic circle along with Red riding hood her best friend

"well, well look who remember who she really is, welcome back Princess" Lady Cora say to Emma

"yes I Remember everything and I also remember what you did to me and you will not get away with it so if I was you I would ran" Emma say wishing she could use her power's on Lady Cora but she knew her power's would not work on her just like they did not work on Regina that was why Emma could be with Regina because the power Regina have stopped Emma power's from hurting Regina.

"if I knew back then that you was snow white daughter I would of kill you not cause you to another world and if you every step feet out of this circle again know I will be waiting for you and I will kill you" Lady Cora say and just then a fire ball come out of the sky and hit Lady Cora

"you took Emma away from me Mother" Regina yelled from the mirror where Emma had drop it, Lady Cora got up from where she was on the floor and picked up the mirror

"yes my dear I did and I will never let the two of you be together" Lady Cora say before throwing the mirror up into the air and throwing lighting at the mirror destroy it.

"you can't keep us apart we will be together and nothing you can do will stop us" Emma tells Lady Cora

"if you think I am going to let you marry my daughter then you got another thing coming dear" Lady Cora tells Emma

"your to late, we are already married" Emma say holding up her left hand that now have the diamond ring on it. "so it is Queen Emma Swan to you lady Cora" Emma say lovely throwing that in her face.

"what ?" Red asks Emma not knowing that Regina and Emma was already Married when did that happen and why was she not there ?

Lady Cora yelled up into the sky and it started to rain very hard with lighting so Emma, Megan and Red ran back into the Cottage.

As they came into the cottage the dwarfs know it have work and got up from where they was sitting and bowed "the princess has returned" the dwarf Emma knows as bashful

"yes I have" she say standing the way a queen should stand

"do we bow as well ?" Peter asks Sam

"welcome home princess" say Grumpy to his princess happy to see her again and more happy now that she remember who she was

"she not a princess she is a queen because her and the evil queen are married" Red say not very happy with her Queen and best friend right now!

"your married to the evil queen ?" Bud asks her

"yes I am and Red both me and Regina want you there, but my parents and Regina father thought it for the best that we did not tell anyone, only six people knew, me, Regina my parents, Regina father Henry and the priest, no one else knew, but believe me we did want to tell you" Emma tells her best friend Red riding hood before giving her a hug and Red hug her back.

"I can't believe you are married to the Evil Queen, I really can't believe any of thing" Kate say for the first time since they got to the cottage, she was having a very hard time believe that Red Riding Hood and the seven Dwarfs were real that fairy tales were real.

"yes I am married to the Evil Queen but she was not always evil, she was so lovely and sweet and kind and could never hurt any body, even with a mother like Lady Cora" Emma tells Kate before looking at Red again "how did Regina become evil ?" Emma asks wanting to know what have happen to her love.

But before red could answer her they heard a noise coming from outside, it sounded like fire balls so Emma and everyone ran outside to see what was happing.

It was fire balls coming from the sky along with lighting and was hitting Lady Cora over and over again.

"Look like she made the evil queen really angry" Grumpy say

"yes it does, but now is my chance to get to my queen" Emma say before whistling and then out of no where came a unicorn.

"is that a unicorn ?" Lasey asks her sister

"yes it is" Emma say walking over to him "take me to Regina" Emma say before getting on

"my Queen you can not do this" Dopey say to her

"it my only chance, while Regina is hitting Lady Cora with all she got, if anything I can get a head start" Emma tell them

"but her castle is two days away from here, but if you must do this then go to the blind witch she will help you, it is say that her and the Evil Queen are friends" Doc tells his Queen

"thank you I will and if you can get a hold of another mirror and let Regina know what I am doing" Emma tell them

"good lucky Emma" Red tell her best friend

"Emma please you can't so this" Megan tells her daughter

"I have to mum, now please I have to go" Emma tells her

"then I am coming with you, Peter look after Laesy" Megan say also getting on the unicorn with Emma help "I hope you can ride a unicorn since you do not know how to ride a horse" Megan say to her daughter

"Oh but Mum I can ride horse's I been ridding since I was three, I just could not remember" Emma say before kicking the unicorn and it started to run, they when right passed Lady Cora who was still getting hit by fire balls and lighting from the Queen

"remind me never to piss off the evil queen" Megan say to her daughter as the was ridding as fast as they could through the enchanted forest toward the blind witch's house.

After about an hour of ridding non-stop through the enchanted forest, their came to a river so Emma stop the unicorn and gotten off before helping Megan down as well "rest for a little my friend" Emma say to the unicorn

"I need to get you to safety my Queen" the unicorn tells Emma and Megan was in totally shock at hearing the unicorn talk

"I know and you will but you need to rest for a bit" Emma tells the unicorn before the unicorn when to drink from the river .

Emma look at Megan and asks her if she was alright after seeing the look on her face "yes I am find but did that unicorn just talk ?" Megan asks still not believe it.

"yes he did" Emma tells her mum "me and Regina saved his life many years ago, after we saved him, he say he would return the favourer one day and if we was to even need help to just whistle and he would been there" Emma explain to Megan just then they heard the sound of wings coming from above, so Emma grab Megan's arm and pulled her under some tree.

The unicorn also run under the tree so they would not been seen "it Lady Cora" Emma say in a low voice when she saw the dragon

"what how?" Megan asks in a low voice also

"we wait until she finish circling around and then we go" the unicorn say in a low voice

After 10minutes of circling Lady Cora, landed by the river and started drinking, Megan, Emma and the unicorn stay very still, as they hearted started beading faster and faster, knowing that if Lady Cora was to just turn around she would see them and kill them all.


	4. Meet Queen Snow And King Charming

Red Riding Hood, the seven Dwarfs, Peter, Kate, Sam, Bud and Lasey watched as Emma and Megan ride off on the unicorn into the enchanted forest, to tried to get to Queen Regina, they just all hope that Emma and Megan would be alright.

After Emma and Megan was out of sight, they all turned to see that Lady Cora was still getting hit by fire balls and lighting from her daughter Regina.

"Okay we need to come up with something before the evil queen gets tired" Red tell everyone

"well you heard Queen Emma, we need to get a hold of another mirror" Doc say to Red

"alright here what we do, Doc you and the other Dwarfs find a mirror and get a hold of Queen Regina, while I will go to see Queen Snow and King Charming and let them know Queen Emma has return and needs help" Red tells everyone

"and what about us ?" Peter asks wanting to help Emma in anyway he could,

"stay here and stay safe" Red tell them

"no! I am not staying here I want to help Emma" Sam saying the words Peter was thinking

"Emma maybe your queen but she is my sister, so I am going with you" Lasey tells Red Riding Hood wanting to help her mum and sister and Lasey also really wanted to meet Snow white and Prince charming as that was Lasey favour story growing up.

"alright, you can come with me to see the king and queen" Red tell Lasey

"then I am coming with you as well" Peter tells Red not going to leave Lasey side

"find, but we will need to go as soon as we can" Red say seeing that the fire balls and lighting that was hitting Lady Cora was coming slower now, she knew queen Regina was getting tired.

"Peter, I am coming with you and Lasey" Kate tells Peter

"and we will go with the seven dwarfs" Bud say pointing inbetween him and Sam

Just then the fire balls and lighting came to a stop and Lady Cora got up slowly "is that all you got my dear, I am very disappointed in you" Lady Cora say dusting herself off, before turning into the dragon again and flying off to find Emma.

"we need to go now!" Red say running off into the enchanted forest with Lasey, Peter and Kate following her "this will take to long, we need some horse" Red say to them "this way" Red say and they all follower her

Soon they came to a house in the forest "Hello sir" Red say walking up to him

"are you already ?" the man asks her, he was a old looking man with white hair

"I need some horse's" Red say to him "please sir, it is very important that I get to the King and Queen as soon as possible" Red tells him

"and why is that ?" the old man asks her

"Princess Emma has return and is in great danger" Red say to him

"the Princess is dead she was killed 12 years ago, that was a very sad day for everyone" the man say as a tear ran down his face

"no she was not killed, she was just cause to another world, but she is back now, but if I do not get to the king and queen she will be kill" Red tells the man

"alright young lady you can have some horse's" the man say to her

"thank you so much sir, I know the king and Queen will reward you" Red tells him before going over to where the horse were.

"can you all ride ?" Red asks them

"I can" Lasey tells Red, Kate and Peter just looked at each other

"I take it you two can not ride ?" Red asks them

"no sorry" they both say that the same time

"then we are taking two horse's, Kate is it ? You ride with me and Peter you can ride with the girl" Red tells them

"Lasey my name is Lasey" Lasey tells Red before they both got on to the horse and then Kate got on the back of Red's horse and Peter got on the back of Lasey horse

"Okay Lasey follow me and try to keep up" Red say to her

"don't worry about me, I ride almost every day" Lasey tells red riding hood before Red kick's the horse and started to ride off with Lasey right behind her and back into the enchanted forest.

Kate have never been on a horse before so she as holding on very tightly to Red, Peter was also holding on to Lasey tightly but not to tight as he did not want hurt her.

After hour and half of ridding almost non-stop they reach Queen Snow white and King Charming Castle, Red Jump down from the horse and then helping Kate off the horse, while Peter got off the horse and helped Lasey down even if she did not need help.

Red ran into the Castle followed by Kate, Peter and Lasey, the castle guards did not stop red as they all knew her "let me do all the talking" Red say before going into the throne room to find Queen Snow White and King Charming sitting on they thrones

"Red Riding hood, it is always lovely to see you" Queen Snow white say smiling at the young girl

"Queen Snow While, King Charming, I am here to let you know Emma is alive and has return, but she needs your help or Lady Cora will kill her" Red tells them

"Red that is no joke" King Charming say to her

"She is not lying" Lasey tells them

"and who are you sweetie ?" Queen Snow White asks her

"my name is Lasey Hunt and Emma is my sister" Lasey tells them

"sorry sweetie but Emma does not have a sister" Snow tells her

"my mum adopted her, look" Lasey say pulling out her phone before walking over to them and showing them a picture of her and Emma.

"Oh my sweet Emma she is alive" Snow say as she started to cry

"yes she is and she needs your help" Red say again

"where is my daughter ?" King Charming asks Red

"on her where to Regina, but Lady Cora is after her and if she find's Emma she will kill her" Red tells them

"GUARDS!" King Charming called to his Guards

"what way did she go ?" Queen Snow asks Red

"she left from the Dwarfs home in the enchanted forest" Red tells them

"it will take her two days to get to Queen Regina" Queen Snow say to Charming, just then the guards came running in

"Princess Emma has Return, get all your guards ready we are going to find her before Lady Cora does" King Charming order before turning to his Wife "I will find her and do not worry Regina may be Evil now! but she will never let anything happen to Emma" Charming say knowing how much Regina loved Emma and would do anything to keep Emma safe from her Mother.

Snow knew her husband was right, Regina would do anything to keep Emma safe and now Emma was back she hope Emma could turn Regina good again.

They say that the day Regina find out that Emma was killed by her Mother Cora, Regina's heart turn to ice, and Snow believe that as the year's that follow Regina seen to get more and more Evil, but Regina have left them alone, Snow just hope that love could save Regina, just like love save her.

"don't worry Darling I will find her and bring her home" Charming tells Snow, giving her a kiss before leaving and going to the guards outside, to get a horse.

"do not worry Queen Snow, King Charming will find Queen Emma" Red tells Snow white

"I know but I still can't believe my baby still alive" Snow say with tears still running down her face "I wish I knew what happen to her and what she be up to for the last 12 year" Show say

"I can tell you as I am Emma Sister" Lasey tells Snow

"I would like that, but let get you all some rooms first" Snow say and asks her Lady in Waiting to take them to the guest rooms

After they was show to they rooms they had a quick wash before going back to Queen Snow where they have something to eat while Lasey told Queen Snow everything she wanted to know about Emma in the last 12 years, Lasey also told Queen Snow about her and Emma's mum Megan hunt.

Back in the enchanted forest King Charming race through the forest with his best guards looking for his daughter.

They had lost they daughter once and he was going to do everything in his power not to lose her again.

They came to the river bed and saw a dragon drinking from the river.

"Guards kill the dragon" Charming order his man as they all started toward the dragon.


	5. Meet the Witch

Emma, Megan and the unicorn was all holding they breath, while watching Lady Cora drink from the river,

When Emma heard horse coming toward them and coming fast, she let out the breath she have been holding, when see saw some men attack Lady Cora

"it my Father army" Emma say seeing her family symbol and then seeing her father coming on his horse with his sword in his hand and then jumping from his horse and putting his sword into the shoulder of the dragon, Lady Cora yelled out in pain before grading him with her other dragon hand and throwing him toward them and hitting a near by tree. "Father" Emma yelled getting up and running toward her father,

As her father army was still attacking Lady Cora "Emma" Megan yelled going after her

"Father, are you alright?" Emma asks Kneeing down next to her Father

Charming looking up at his Daughter "Emma my sweet Emma, you are alive" he say before giving her a hug

"I hate to break up this father, daughter reunion but we really need to go" Megan tells them looking back at the army fighting with the dragon

"Emma, go to Regina, we will keep Lady Cora here as long as possible" Charming tells his Daughter

"I will not leaving you Father" Emma say hugging her father as tightly as she could

"I will be find, but you need to get to Regina, now you are back, she may not curse everyone" her father tells her

"what do you mean curse everyone ?" Emma asks just before fire from the dragon mouth came toward them, the unicorn ran in front of them and used his power to shield them from the fire

"My Queen we need to go" the unicorn say to Emma

"But I can't leave my father" Emma tells him

"Emma you need to leave now! I will be find, now go" her father say, so Megan pulled Emma up and they got back onto the unicorn

"do not worry your majesty she will be safe when we get to the blind witch's house" the unicorn say the king before running off toward the blind witch's house again.

Emma looked back after they got across the river and saw her father army still fighting Lady Cora

After ridding the unicorn as fast as they could for another two hours, they was finally neared the witch's house

"we are almost there" Emma tells her mum, but Megan could heard the worry in Emma voice

"he going to be alright Emma" Megan tells her daughter hoping it would be a comforts to her, but she herself was just as worried about Emma father, Megan did not want Emma to have find her parents after all these year only to lose one of them now!.

"I hope so" Emma say to her mum but her mind kept going back to what her father say about Regina and a cruse. Emma tried pushing it out of her mind for now, since she really needed to focus on getting Megan to the witch's house so she would be safe, why did she let Megan come with her? Emma asks herself

about 30minute's later they was at the blind Witch's house, what was made out of gingerbread with sweets on and all round it, as they got closer the Witch came out to meet them

"is that queen Emma ?" she asks them

"yes I am queen Emma Wife of Queen Regina" Emma say to the Witch's with white eyes, she knew the story's about the blind witch eating child, so how Regina could be friends with her, was beyond her but she guess a lot have change since the last time she saw Regina.

"I was told you would be coming" the blind witch's tells them as they got down off the unicorn

"so can I talk with Regina through a mirror then ?" Emma asks wanting nothing more then to see and talk to her wife again.

"I am sorry but no, the mirror I have lets the queen see into the house but will not let her come through to talk to me or anyone, because of the magic circle" the Witch say

"then may I bring it outside so I can talk with her ?" Emma asks the witch

"you can if you can get it outside" The witch say to Emma

"my queen" the unicorn called to Emma, so Emma turned around and saw his leg was bleeding

"let me help you" Emma say going over to the unicorn and kneeing down, before carefully placing her hands over his leg and then Emma's hands started to glow purple and the blood started moving back up his leg, Emma was healing his leg "there you go" Emma say getting back up

"thank you" The unicorn say

"anytime" Emma say smiling at him before returning to Megan, who was looking at her "what ? I can heal people and animals" Emma say to Megan seeing the question on her face

"why don't we go in so you can rest" the witch say going inside

"I will bring you out some water" Emma say to the unicorn

"thank you" the unicorn say to Emma

Megan followed Emma and the Witch inside, and walked up to a mirror with Emma right beside her "that is a big mirror" Megan say seeing it was as big as the wall it self, how it stay on the wall she did not know but have a feeling that maybe magic have something to do with that.

"the queen asks me to give you this" the witch say taking a beg off the wall and handing it to Emma, it have a hand Mirror in it along with a red apple

"an Apple ?" Megan asked and just then the story of Snow White came into her hand "maybe you better not eat that" Megan say to Emma, very worred for her daughter.

"it alright mum, it from Regina, it from her apple tree she have since she was a child" Emma say before going to take a bite out of it, but just as she was, a fire ball came out of the mirror and hit the apple destroy it.

"That apple was not from Regina was it" Emma say handing Megan the mirror and putting her hand around the witch's throat just then Emma eyes turned black, the witch's white eyes also turned black, before turning back to white again then Emma fall onto the floor.

"Emma" Megan called out putting the mirror down before going over to her "are you alright ?" Megan asks her

"yes, just feel a little weak since I have not used my power's in 12 year's" Emma tells Megan, letting Megan just hold her

"what can I do for you my mistress ?" the witch asked getting on her knee's

"tell me who gave you that apple" Emma say still on the floor with Megan's arms around her

"Lady Cora, she told me to give it to you and to tell you take Queen Regina gave it to me to give to you, I am so sorry mistress please forgive me" the witch say

"and the mirror ?" Emma asks her

"Queen Regina did send it to me to give to you mistress" the Witch say

"why would you go against Regina like that ?" Emma asks the Witch

"because she killed my sister, the queen did not know I knew but I did, so I made out to be her friend and waited until I could get my revenge, and then you came back and was on your way here, and I knew I have my chance for revenge and then Lady Cora came to me and handed me the poison apple, please please forgive me mistress" the witch say taking a hold of Emma's hand but Emma just pulled her hand back.

"can you help me up mum?" Emma asks her mum as she still felt a little weak from using her power's like that, Megan help Emma up off the floor and to a near by chair

"so what was that ?" Megan asks sitting in front of her daughter, she have never read in any fairy tales story about a power like that.

"I am what is know as a confessor, I have power's that with one touch I can made someone fall in love with me, making them lose they free will, I only do it if I have to, I can also tell if someone is lying or not just by looking at them, you know that mum you seen it for yourself, I also can heal that a part of my power's as well" Emma tells her mum

"well that is some power you got there Emma, but wait I thought that, what was it call ?" Megan asks trying to think of it name "rade'han right ? I thought that stop you having power so how could you still see if someone was lying or not ?" Megan asks Emma

"because that part of my power is a little different for the rest of my power, it a little hard to explain but it is something that we all got inside of us, but with a confessor it is more active" Emma tells Megan trying her best to explain it

"so you are a Queen, a confessor and you are married to the evil queen, your parents are snow white and prince chirming and your friends with a unicorn, anything else you need to tell me ?" Megan asks Emma, still trying to get her head around everything that have happen in less then 24hours.

"no I think you know everything now! But Regina was not always evil, not like her mother was" Emma tells Megan "when I first met Regina she save my life" Emma tells Megan

"Really ? Tell me what happen ?" Megan asks wanting to know about Emma's life, now that Emma could tell her,

"it was a hot day" Emma started as she remember that day, "so I when swimming in the river and my foot got stuck in some weeds, I was getting pulling under when Regina came along on her horse and saw me and with no thought of her own safety she jump into the river pulled my foot free and saved my life" Emma tell Megan smiling "we was only young, I was 7 Regina was 8, we because friends that day, we use to meet up almost everyday to play or going ridding together she was my best friend" Emma say still smiling

"but then after a week of knowing each other, I told Regina who my parents were and then she told me who her mother was,Lady Cora was my mother, step mother who tried to kill her, my mother and Father let her live for one reason and one reason only" Emma say with a sad smile on her face

"Regina ?" Megan asks Emma know that Evil Queen's are putted to death by deancing around in hot red iron shoe's, that was one thing Megan never liked about fairy tales and Megan hope Emma could turn Regina back to good, because this was a world where trun loves kiss could save a life, so true love could turn someone from evil to being good again Right ?.

"yes, she was carry Regina that the time, so when Regina fine out I was snow white daughter, Regina say we should kept our friendship a secret, but one day year's after we met, Regina's Mother find out about our friendship, so Regina save my life again by telling her mother I was a stable girl" Emma say still smiling "and now Regina is trying to save my life again" Emma say with a tear running down her face

Megan reach for Emma's hand "it true love right ? I mean we are in a fairly tales world where turn love is real and anything can happen? So of course she would still protect you" Megan say to Emma

"I will always protect you my love" Regina say watching Emma with still woman who seen care about Emma

Regina wanted nothing more then for Emma to be back in her arms again after all these years, Regina would not believe Emma was alive until she was in her arms again

because Regina for year's and still does dream that Emma is alive and some how come's back to her but Regina always wake's up just when she is about to kiss Emma.

so no Regina would not believe this was real not until Emma was in her arms and she gets to kiss Emma.

"Witch! Come here" Emma say to the witch, Regina kept watched through the mirror

"yes mistress" the witch say going over to Emma

"what can you tell me about this curse I keep hearing about?" Emma asks the Witch

"they say it a curse to end all curse mistress" the witch tells Emma

"can you tell me why Regina is going to curse everyone ?" Emma asks her

"because of you mistress, they say that the day the Queen was told you was killed her heart turned to ice and she became cold and wicked, her mother force her to marry king john and within three year of being married, the king die, he was poison by some genie, but they say the queen tickle him into killing him, to get out of her married, they also say that the genie love her so much that he did not want to leave her side and wished himself into a mirror just to be with her" the witch tells Emma

"and you know this how ?" Emma asks her

"it what they say but no one really knows, some say the queen kill the genie other's say that he killed himself and other's say he left the kingdom but no one really knows mistress" the witch tells Emma

"thank you" Emma say to the witch "how made us dinner, but no children and then make up a room for us to stay in tonight" Emma order the witch

"yes mistress" the Witch say before feeling her way to the kitchen

"WOW! You really can give order your majesty" Megan say smiling at her daughter

"mum, you don't have to call me Queen or your majesty I am still your Emma" Emma tells her Mum

"Emma sweetie I was joking" Megan say smiling at Emma

"I know you was mum, but I just wanted to let you know you don't have to call me Queen or majesty" Emma tells her mum again smiling "I am feeling better so I think I will go outside and call Regina" Emma say getting up and picking up the mirror to go outside

"your leaving me with the Witch" Megan asked getting worried

"do not worry, she love's me and will do anything for me just to make me happy" Emma say looking over at the witch's "Witch look after my mum and do everything she tells you to do" Emma order

"yes my mistress" The witch say to her

"see, you will be find" Emma say pulling her hand on Megan's arm before walking outside and up to the magic circle, she put the mirror up to her chest before taking a deep breath before stepping out of the magic circle, holding up the mirror and calling Regina name


	6. Talking

As Emma lifted the mirror on to her face to call Regina's Name but Regina was already in the mirror waiting for Emma "Hello dear" Regina say smiling at her

"Hello Darling" Emma say smiling back at her "thank you" Emma say to Regina

"for what dear ?" Regina asked her, wishing she have the power to reach out of the mirror and to pull Emma into the mirror and right into her arms

"for removing the rade'han" Emma say wishing she could just jump through the mirror and into Regina's arms "I can remember everything now!" Emma tells Regina smiling.

"and what do you remember ? Do you remember the day we first kissed ?" Regina asked her as her cheeks turned a little red

"yes I do remember" Emma tells Regina as her cheeks also turned a little red "Regina my love, there is so many things I want to asks you" Emma tells Regina

"I know, I want to know everything that happen to you as well in the last 12 year's" Regina tells Emma smiling softy at her

"I know but that is going to have to wait for now! But there is one thing I really need to know right now" Emma tells Regina and for a minute Regina thought Emma was going to asks her about the curse "I need to know is my father alright ?" Emma asks Regina

"after you and Megan left on the unicorn, I kept an eye on him, knowing you would want to know, he was hurt pretty badly, but he got away with some of his army, he is back that the castle getting looked after" Regina tells Emma

"oh thank god" Emma say feeling better knowing her father was alive "but what about Lasey ?" Emma asks Regina

"who ?" Regina asks Emma, not knowing who Lasey was but if this Lasey was important to Emma then Regina would find her.

"she is my sister and Megan daughter, we left her with Red and the Seven dwarf in the cottage, but I guess you can't see into the cottage" Emma say remembering that the cottage's also have a magic circle around it and that Regina could not look inside

"is this Lasey about 13 year's old with light brown hair ?" Regina asks her

"yes that sounds like her" Emma tells Regina

"she is in the castle with Snow white, James Charming, Red riding hood and some man called Peter" Regina tells Emma, thinking she would need to asks Emma about her new sister and new mother.

"so she is alright then?" Emma asks her

"she looked find when I looked in on your father" Regina tells her "so I take it you have a lot to tell me, a new mother and a new sister, is this Peter your new father ?" Regina asked wanting to know everything

"no, Megan not married, she was once but is divorce now" Emma tells Regina

"what a divorce ?" Regina asks Emma and Of course Regina did not know what a divorce was, no one in this world knew what a divorce was, so Emma told Regina what a divorce was.

"that so sad but why would someone in that world get married just to get a divorce for ?" Regina asks Emma not really understanding

"lots of reason" Emma tell Regina feeling sad and wanting to cry, remembering what Megan have gone through with Todd, Megan and Todd was in the middle of a divorce when Emma met Megan and saw how hard it have been on her.

"what is wrong dear ?" Regina asks Emma seeing something was very wrong

"it just I have missed you so much and I just want to be in your arms again" Emma tells Regina as a tear ran down her cheek

"soon my love" Regina tells Emma with a sad smiled on her face.

"I know Regina" Emma say to Regina "but you know what tomorrow this right ?" Emma asks Regina hoping Regina have not forgot but some how Emma did not think Regina would forget.

"of course I do, I would never forget your birthday my dear" Regina tells Emma

"well, you will be back in my arms by the end of tomorrow and I will meet you half way, so hopefully by tomorrow afternoon we will be in each other arms again" Regina tells Emma

"really you are meeting us half way? Will you be able to still watch over me and Megan if you leave your castle ?" Emma asks Regina a little worried.

"Of course, I can still looked out of both you and Megan" Regina tells Emma and Emma just Smiled that her.

"Emma, I am sorry but I can't stay in there with the witch" Megan say feeling bad for interrupting Emma and Regina time together,

"no that alright Mum" Emma say turning to look at her mum "so what was the witch doing ?" Emma asks her

"she would not leave me alone, even when I told her it would make you happy, she kept asking if I wanted a drink or if I wanted a bath, so I told her I was going outside and to not follow me" Megan tells Emma

" I will talk to her" Emma tells Megan remembering how annoying someone under her powers could be, doing anything and everything to tried and please her.

"okay good, I am going to sit over there and leave you two alone to talk, I am sorry for interrupting you" Megan say smiling at Emma

"no it alright mum" Emma tells Megan Smiling at her before Megan walked off and seat on a log.

"Megan seen nice" Regina tells Emma wondering how Show white would feel about Emma calling another woman mum

"Oh she is, Regina you will like my mum, Megan is so lovely she took care of me, took me in, gave me a family and helped me to tried and remember who I really was, I am so lucky to have her as a mum to have her in my life" Emma tells Regina and Regina just smiled, thinking that she could not wait to meet Megan and get to know her since Emma seen to care so much about her.

"I am going to let you go now! As I am going to tried to come up with something to get you here safe" Regina tells Emma

"alright my love, but we need to come up with something to stop your mother for good" Emma tells Regina,, alright having an idea but did not want to tell Regina just yet.

"I know and we will, but let just get you here first" Regina tells Emma "and I think tomorrow will be easier for you as my mother, was badly injured by your father's army, I know where she is so I am going to try and get some magic chains to try and hold her tomorrow" Regina tells Emma

"that a good idea my love, lets hope you can do it my love" Emma say to Regina, hoping Regina could do it, as Emma did not want to run for her life again tomorrow, even if they did get to where they was going a lot faster.

"I will see you tomorrow my dear Emma, I love you so much and just so you know, when I get you back into my arms I am never letting you go" Regina tell Emma

"I like that my love" Emma say smiling before blowing Regina a kiss through the mirror

"good night my love" Emma say before blowing another kiss's,

Regina also say good night and wished Emma sweet dreams before going to find a spell for some magic chain's knowing Emma was safe for tonight.

Emma walked back into the magic circle and over to Megan "come I join you" Emma asks before sitting down next to her mum, when Megan nodded

"hi sweetie" Megan say smiling at her daughter "sorry again for interrupting you and Regina" Megan say still feeling guilty

"it alright mum" Emma tells her before hugging her "and also Regina told me Lasey is find, she is at my parents castle with Peter" Emma tells Megan thinking how her Mother would just love Lasey.

"Really ? I bet she loved meeting show white" Megan say smiling wishing she could of seen that.

"let go inside as it is getting cold, we can have something to eat before going to bed" Emma say pulling back from Megan and getting up before helping Megan up as well

"alright but keep the witch away from me" Megan say linking her arm into Emma's as they walked to the house and going inside

"Just remember mum we are safe here" Emma say sitting down that the table seeing the witch putting out the food on the table

"I know, but I just still feel uncomfortable around the witch that tried to kill you" Megan tells Emma

"I know but she is not dangers how!" Emma say as she started eating, "witch can you take some water and food out for the unicorn" Emma order the witch before Emma tells Megan what Regina have told her about the magic chain's

Emma also told Megan the plan she have come up with to putting a stop to Lady Cora for good and telling Megan that she have not told Regina yet and she did not know how Regina would react.

Megan herself did not like the plan that Emma have come up with and have a feeling that Regina would not like it even if she did not know Regina, Megan relax knowing if Emma some how talked Regina around, Megan knew Regina would be there to protect Emma, but Megan also hope that Regina would talk Emma out of it.


	7. going home

Megan was trying to get to sleep but find she was failing so she just gave up, so very slowly Megan got out of bed as to not wake Emma who was sleeping like a baby, and then when to the window.

As Megan looked out over this fairy tales land, her mind started going over the conversation she had have with Emma just hour's before.

_Flashback:_

"_there is no way, I am staying here with her" Megan all but yelled at Emma while pointing to the blind witch_

"_but mum, you will be safe here and then me and Regina will come back and get you" Emma tried again to get through to her mum_

"_no I am coming with you Emma" Megan tells Emma again for who knows how many time's_

"_but mum you will be safe here and that all I want, is for you to be safe" Emma say crossing her arms in front of her_

"_and you think I am going to be safe with the child eater ?" Megan asked Emma not really happy with Emma right now!_

"_YES! And she does not eat children anymore, well now that I have confess her, look just stay here where you will be safe" Emma say again walking toward Megan giving her a hug "please just stay here so I do not have to worry about you" Emma say holding on to Megan a little tighter, wishing she had never let Megan come with her in the first place._

"_and what about me ?" Megan asks moving back a little from Emma "you think I am not going to worry about you, no I am coming with you and that the end of it" Megan tells Emma uses her best mother voice letting Emma know it was the end of it._

"_let go to bed, we had a long day and we will have another long day tomorrow" Megan say hugging Emma and kissing her on the cheek before going up the stairs and then going to lie on the bed and going to take off her shoe's until Megan remember she have kicked them off this morning, before running after her two daughter's _

"_alright you win, you can come with me tomorrow" Emma say following her mum up the stairs and over to the bed sitting down on it and taking Megan hand in her "I love you mum and I don't want to lose you" Emma say smiling sadly at Megan._

_Megan pulled Emma down into her arms and just holding Emma until she have fallen asleep in her arms, until Emma have round out of her arms and to the over side of the bed. _

_End flashback:_

"Morning" Emma say pulling Megan out of her thoughts

"morning" Megan say turning to look at Emma who was sitting on the bed trying to wake her body up, before looking out the window again and seeing the sun was up, Megan must of really zone out to not have notice the sun have coming up. "did you sleep well ?" Megan asks Emma

"yes I did, but I can't wait to get back to my bedroom at my parents castle, I know that will not be anytime soon, so I am hoping the bed in Regina castle will be just as confuse as my old bed" Emma say smiling, thinking to herself that she would be falling asleep in Regina arms tonight and not in her mum's arms, as much as she loved to fall asleep in her mum arms it just was not the same as falling asleep in the arms of the person you are in love with "so did you sleep well ?" Emma asks Megan

"yes I did" Megan tells Emma and Emma gave her a look that told Megan she knew she was lying, "no I did not, I did not slept at all, how can I sleep with a witch in the house?, a witch that eats children" Megan tells Emma

"there is nothing to worry about, the witch well not hurt you mum" Emma telling Megan again getting off the bed and going over to her mum "well you feel this way about Regina ?" Emma asks Megan hoping that it would not be the case.

"does she eat children ?" Megan asks Emma

"of course not" Emma say "we always talked about having children together one day" Emma say smiling not knowing why she was telling her mum this right now! "Regina love's children, she could never hurt a child, even if she is evil now" Emma tells Megan thinking to herself that she was going to change Regina back to the way she use to be, to the woman she married.

"so did you and Regina always want children ? And do not worry I know I will like Regina and will get on with her" Megan saying smiling wanting to know everything about Emma's and Regina's relationship

"we did not talk about children at first, it was about 6month's after we got together before we started to talk about Children, we always say we have a little girl and she would have anything she wanted, but maybe now, we can finally have that girl we always wanted, we can finally be a family" Emma say with the bigness smile on her face and a little tear in her eye

"yes, well now you can be a family" Megan say taking Emma's hand in her and smiled "but can I asks, how? How would you do it ? I mean have a child" Megan asks wanting to know if it was the same way for two woman to have a child in this world as it was in her world.

"Magic" Emma say like it was so obvious "so let go and have breakfast then we can get going again, the sooner we leave the sooner we get to Regina" Emma say pulling Megan off the window seat and to her feet.

"sound good, because the sooner we get out of here the better I will feel" Megan tells Emma before looking down at her feets "and do you think we could stop some where so I can get some shoe's ?" Megan asks thinking she could not go another day without shoe's

"I will get the witch to made you some shoes" Emma say before walking out of the room and downstairs to tell the witch to magic up some shoe's for Megan and to see if she has started breakfast like Emma had order her to the night before.

Yes the witch have started breakfast for them just like she was order, so Emma have order her to Magic up some shoe's for Megan while they have breakfast, just as they finish breakfast the shoe's was ready, so Megan put them on before they left the gingerbread house, to go get the unicorn before leaving the magic circle so Emma could call Regina through the mirror.

"Hi honey is it done ?" Emma asks Regina

"yes I say you got about two hours maybe three, so you better get moving darling" Regina say smiling "and remember I be watching over you" Regina remind Emma

"I know" Emma say smiling back at Regina before say goodbye "Okay we better get going" Emma say getting on the unicorn

"so did the queen put the magic chains on Lady Cora to hold her ?" the unicorn asks Emma

"yes so we have about two to three hour's to get far away from here and closer to Regina" Emma say helping Megan up on to the unicorn "let go" Emma say and the unicorn started to run off back into the enchanted forest.

Two and a half hour's later they came to a another river so Emma stop the unicorn so he could rest a little and have a drink of water "my queen we can not stop we must keep going" the unicorn say while Emma helping Megan down from the unicorn.

"you need the rest and I know where we are, I play in these woods all the time with Regina and I know there is a short cut around here somewhere, Regina used it all the time when we was children, but I just need to remember where it is" Emma say starting to look around for the short cut that Regina have once show her.

"did Regina always live in the castle ?" Megan asks as she followed Emma to look for this short cut

"no she did not, but Regina use to live near the castle, well near the kingdom, they have a farm just outside the kingdom" Emma say walking across the river with Megan right behind her, just then a fire ball came out of no way and near hit them. "we got to go" Emma say grabbing Megan's arms and running back to the unicorn then jumping on to the unicorn, and racing off.

As they raced through the enhanced forest toward Regina kingdom to try and escape Lady Cora, all of a sudden a ball of light came out of no where, "what is that ?" Megan asks seeing this ball of light

"it is Regina, she is trying to help us, get away from her mother" Emma say before she started to follow the light, "look there is a bridge, we need to cross it" Emma say pointing out the bridge to Megan.

Just as they was coming up to the bridge, fire came out of the sky and destroy the bridge "Woo" Emma say stopping the unicorn and looking behind them seeing Lady Cora coming toward them "hold on tight mum" Emma say before turning the unicorn around and racing toward Lady Cora.

"Emma what are you doing ?" Megan asks thinking her daughter had gone crazy, but just as they was getting nearer to Lady Cora a fire ball and some lighting come out of the sky and started hitting Lady Cora, Emma stopped the unicorn again before trying it around toward the bridge again.

"Regina sweetheart been ready" Emma say out load hoping Regina could hear her.

"Emma what are you doing ?" Megan asks Emma again getting really worry now!.

"do not worry" Emma say with a smile on her face

"easy for you to say" Megan say to Emma right before Emma kicked the unicorn and race toward the cliff where the bridge use to be.

"EMMA! DON'TTTTTTTTTTTT" Megan screamed as Emma made the unicorn jump off the cliff, as they was falling some pink smoke surround them and the next thing Megan saw was the unicorn growing wings and then they started flying over the enhanced forest toward Regina castle, "that was incredible" Megan say after she calmed herself down and then Megan made the mistake of looking behind them and seeing Lady Cora was following them "EMMA! LOOK OUT" Megan yelled seeing a very big fire ball coming toward them after she turned back around.

"get below the tree's" Emma say and the unicorn started diving into the tree's, the fire ball just missed them and it hit Lady Cora and making her fall out of the sky and onto the forest floor "get back up over the forest" Emma order the unicorn

"Emma, why did we not just fly to Regina castle in the first place ?" Megan asks her

"did you not see Lady Cora turn into a flying dragon ?" Emma say laughing a little

"alright smart ass" Megan say not amused with her daughter "so are we going to fly the rest of the way ?" Megan asks Emma

"if we can, look there is Regina castle, the longer Lady Cora stays down the more time we have to get there and it will not take us as long in the air as on the ground" Emma say hoping that they could get to Regina very soon, it would take them 10 to 15 minutes at the most in the air as long as Lady Cora stay down, but from the looks of her, she was still badly inject from what her father's army did to her.

About 7minters later they was flying over Regina's kingdom, "I think we are safe now" Emma tells Megan, thinking to herself that they would be safe now they was in Regina's kingdom.

They landed just inside the kingdom after seeing Lady Cora flying behind them again, and then raced toward the castle, Emma was right Lady Cora could not follower them into Regina Kingdom.

It took them about another 5minutes to get to the castle but as soon as they did Emma jump off the unicorn before helping Megan down and then running into the castle.

"Regina" Emma called out but then a guard grabbed Emma by the arm

"What are you doing in here ?" He asks her

"I am seeing my wife" Emma say before punching him and knocking the guard out

"that no way for a queen to behave" Regina say from behind both Emma and Megan, Emma turned around and smile at Regina "hello darling" Regina say and all Emma did was run up to Regina throwing her arms around Regina' neck and kissed her deep.

Megan turned her face away and looked around this dark grey castle, she wanted to let them have they moment together, so Megan walked over to a window and looked over the also dark grey kingdom, this castle and it kingdom look like it have no heart and the people in the kingdom looked sad Megan notice as they was going through it before, Megan could feel the sadness from the castle and from the kingdom below and she hope that now Emma was back thing's could change.

"MUM!" Megan heard Emma yelling at her, so she turned around

"sorry I guess I zone out" Megan say smiling at her daughter and Regina.

"mum are you alright ?" Emma asks her and Megan smiled and nodded her head "mum this is my beautiful wife Regina, honey this is my mum Dr Megan Hunt she took me in and looked after me, after your mother cures me into they world" Emma tells both Regina and Megan

"it is lovely to meet you and I can't thank you enough for looking after my girl" Regina say smiling and taking Megan hand in her

"she my daughter, which I guess means you my new daughter in law" Megan say smiling at Regina

"yes I guess it does" Regina say still smiling "Emma was right, I am going to like you" Regina say

"Emma, is that Emma ?" and they all turned around at the sound of this new voice but Emma and Regina knew who the voice belong to.

"Henry" Emma say going over to the older man giving him a hug "it so good to see you again" Emma say hugging him tighter with tears in her eye's, she loved Regina's Father so much, just as much as her own father.

"I could not believe it when Regina told me you was alive, but here you are" Henry say hugging her back

"Daddy, can you take Dr Hunt to her room, I am sure both Dr Hunt and Emma would like a bath before dinner" Regina say going over to her father and wife "let get you clean up" Regina say taking Emma into her arms and then pink smoke surround them and they was gone.

"until today the smoke use's to be a drak purple" Henry tells Megan "let get you a room and take your time since we both know Emma and Regina will not leave the bedroom anytime soon, they got a lot of catching up to do" Henry say moving toward the stairs.

Megan follower Henry toward the stairs and could not help looking out the window as she passed "oh my god" Megan say stopping by the window, Henry came next to her and also looked out of the window, to see what Megan was looking at.

"I don't believe it" he say as they both looked over the kingdom they could see it was a lot lighter, it was no longer dark and grey, it was some how becoming warm and bright.

"what does it mean ?" Megan asks Henry

"it means my little girl is becoming the person she use to be, before we was told Emma was dead" Henry say and they both smiled, Regina was turning good again and it was all because of Emma.

**Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I hope you liked it and because you have to wait I made it a long chapter, I do not know when I will update again as I am busy but I will try to as soon as I can.**

**Please review and let me know what you think, but please be nice**


	8. Regina's Castle

"I have missed you so much" Regina say between's kiss's "I still can't believe you are alive" Regina say undoing the back of Emma dress,

"I am here and I am never leaving again" Emma say moving back from Regina and pushing her onto the bed before getting on top of her "now! shut up and kiss me" Emma order before kissing Regina again before moving her hands up Regina body.

It had been so long since they were together, even if Emma could not remember, this is what she have been missing, the piece of her that was missing, the part of her soul that she have been missing all these years, in a funny way Emma as glad she have not been allow to remember Regina for all of those years,

"Regina baby" Emma say pulling back so she could look into her eyes "you was the one who was really curse" Emma say and got a look from Regina "you was allow to remember me, that was your curse at less your mother took my memory" Emma tells Regina as tears fall from both Regina and Emma's eyes.

Regina seat up on the bed with Emma still sitting in her lap and threw her arms around Emma, Emma did the same and they just hug each other not wanting to let go.

After 20 minutes of just hugging each other, they make love all night long, not wanting the night to end.

Megan woke up in the bigness bed she ever slept in, she slowly seat up in bed and tried to wake her body up, it was nice to sleep in a bed since Megan have not slept the night before and something told her that Emma and Regina might not of got much sleep lest night, but Megan did not want to think about that.

Megan was more then happy to talk with her daughter's about sex, that what mum were for, but it did not mean Megan have to think about her daughter's having sex.

Just then a young woman walked into the room "have you never heard of knocking ?" Megan asks the young woman.

"I am sorry, but I was asks to bring you this and to ran you a bath before showing you to the dinning room for breakfast" the woman say before hanging up a red dress and then going to another room next to the bedroom.

Megan got out of bed and put on a robe, that Henry gave her last night, Megan walked into the other room wanting that bath as she have been to tired to take a bath last night.

"that a bath ? It looks like a small swimming poor" Megan say seeing the bath

"what are bath like in your world ?" the woman asks as she added some hot water to the bath

"we have bathtub you can sit in, but it looks like you can swim in that bath" Megan say pointing to it

"you can swim in it, so you must be poor in your world" the woman say going to get some more water for the bath

"WHAT! Who the hell do you think you are ? You don't know me or what my world is like, and no I am not poor" Megan tells the girl, thinking this girl was way out of line

"I am so sorry I did not mean to upset you, please don't tell the queen, I upset you please" the woman almost begging Megan

"I will not tell Regina" Megan tells the woman smiling at her

"thank you and again I am sorry" the woman say adding more hot water

"so why would you think I was poor just because I have a bathtub? And why are you doing that?" Megan asks seeing the woman adding more hot water to the poor/bath, when there was water running into the poor just like a bathtub.

"because only poor people in this world have bathtub, well lucky poor people" the woman say adding more water "and I do this to make the water softer, by adding this" The woman say adding the hot water before picking up a glowing bottle and handing it to Megan before turning off the water.

"what is this ?" Megan asks her it look like bath salts but it was glowing,

"that is magic sea salts from the mermaid king, king triton, he always gives sea salts to all the kings and queens as birthday gift or thank you gift, but queen Regina say he always give to much sea salt" the woman say taking the magic sea salts off Megan "would you like me to help you get undress ?" the woman asks Megan and Megan's eyes were about to pop out of her head

"no thank you, I can do it myself, I been getting dress and undress all my life without help thank you" Megan say feeling a little uncomfortable now!

"well I tell you this, you will need help getting in to that dress, so I leave you to enjoy your bath and I will be right back to help you into the dress" the woman tell Megan before going to leave

"why did you not just say BRB?" Megan asks the woman thinking that what Lasey would of said,

"what BRB and why would I say that for ?" the woman asks Megan

"you know what never mind" Megan say to her and watch her leave the room "oh I am really in a whole new world" Megan say to herself before locking the door and getting undress, before walking down the stairs that go's into the water and then swimming a little to the other side of the bath.

Megan leaded back on the wall of the bath and close's her eyes and letting the warm water relax her body, Megan have to admit that after racing non-stop for almost two days a warm bath help to get the sore and aches out of her body.

Megan did not know how long she was in the bath for, until then was a knock on the bath room door "who is it ?" Megan called out

"it the maid, I come to help you get into your dress" she say through the door, what was it with people wanting to help someone else to get dress ?.

"alright I am coming out" Megan say not wanting to get out of the bath, but did anyway putting the robe back on before leaving the bathroom.

Megan soon realized that she did infect need help putting on the dress as she have never wore a dress like this before, she have seen dress's like it in movies and yes in the movies the woman always needed help with the dress.

Once the dress was on the young woman show Megan into the dining room for breakfast

"good morning Dr Hunt" Henry say smiling at her "did you sleep well ?" Henry asks her

"yes I did and please call me Megan" Megan say smiling at him "sorry I did not come back down for dinner but I was just so tired" Megan explain to Henry

"that alright I understand" Henry say pulling out a chair for Megan

"thank you" Megan say sitting down "so I take it Emma and Regina are not up yet ?" Megan asks and just then Emma and Regina walked in

"no Emma, it is a crazy plan and to dangers, I will not let you do it " Regina say as they walked into the hall "did you know about this crazy plan ?" Regina asks Megan but Megan did not get a chance to say anything

"but it will work Regina, if we work together" Emma say to Regain taking both of Regina's hands in her

"it may just work, but I think there has to been a better way" Regina say to Emma "a safer way, I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again and if we do this my mother may kill you not just cruse you" Regina tells Emma

"but it a good plan, all we need to do is find a way for me to put the Rade-Han around her neck and once the Rade-Han is around her neck I can then confess her and then we can get our happily ever after" Emma giving Regina a little kiss on the lips.

"I am still not happy about this plan but I can see you have thought this through, but if I agree to this crazy plan, then I do not want you anywhere near my mother until we get the rade-han on her neck, which mean I will be the one to put it on her neck," Regina tell Emma before giving her a little kiss "if we are going to do this then we are doing it my way or not at all" Regina tells Emma putting her into a hug,

Megan was watching Emma and Regina together and she could see the love between us, even if they was disagree.

"alright we will do it your way" Emma say giving in to Regina, "let have some breakfast, I am very hungry" Emma say with a big smile on her face, and Megan knew what Emma was talking about and why she was so hungry for,

"good morning mum" Emma say giving Megan a kiss on her cheek,

"Morning Honey" Megan say to her daughter as she watched Emma and Regina sit down at the table with her and Henry

"did you sleep well ?" Regina asks Megan

"yes I did thank you" Megan say smiling at Regina "you have a lovely castle and I would love to see your apple tree, I heard so much about it off Emma, if that alright with you" Megan asks Regina.

"of course, we can take a walk in the garden's after breakfast" Regina say Megan

"I am sorry but Regina honey I was hoping that maybe after breakfast we could leave for my parents castle" Emma tells Regina

"I think it may be for the best if we leave tomorrow, as it will give you and Megan a day to rest after two day of racing to get here and being attacked by my mother " Regina tells Emma before taking her hand in her "I know you want to see your Mother and Father again, but I am sure you can wait one more day to see them" Regina say to Emma

"I know, I could but I don't really want to, I want to see my father make sure he is alright and I would really love to see my mother again and my sister Lasey and not to mention everyone else" Emma tells Regina

"and what are your feeling about this Megan ? Do you feel up to travelling" Regina asks Megan

"I would love to see Lasey again soon, but how long would it take to travel to Emma's parents Castle ?" Megan asks Regina wanting nothing more then to see Lasey but she could do with a day of rest knowing Lasey was safe and not in any danger.

"if we leave this afternoon, we will get to Emma's parents castle by this evening" Regina tells Megan

"just in time for dinner" Emma added

"then it find with me, because I really can't wait to meet your other mum" Megan say smiling at Emma

"alright, we will leave today" Regina say before calling over a maid and ordering her to pack they things "so we can leave so soon as we can" Regina explain to them

"I will let the other lady's in waiting know" Henry say getting up from the table

"daddy sit down and finish your breakfast, the maid can let the other maids know" Regina told her Father and giving the maid a look letting her know to let the other maids knows.

They all have breakfast together Henry and Emma talked more, Henry loved seeing Emma again and was happy for both Regina and Emma that they have find each other again.

After they finish breakfast Regan told her maid to go and help the other maids with the packing, Regina have kept some of Emma's old dress's, Regina have also made Emma some new dress's with her magic, she have also magic up some dress's for Megan as well and also told the maid that Henry have order to look after Megan to pack Megan clothes, before they all when out into the garden to show Megan, Regina apple tree, just like Regina had promise.

Megan helped Regina pick some apple's to take with them, while Emma and Henry seat on the wall talking some more.

"Henry really love's Emma" Megan say watching them together.

"yes he does, he always has and he missed Emma so much, sometime I think he missed her more then I did" Regain tells Megan laughing a little and Megan have to smile "Emma love's him as well" Regain tells Megan

"I know, she does, Emma say that he was that your wedding and that you have to keep it all a secret because of your mother, I am sorry" Megan say to Regina feeling bad for both Emma and Regina, no one should keep they love a secret.

"why are you sorry ? I got to marry Emma nothing to be sorry about, the only thing you should be sorry for is me and Emma losing each other for 12 year" Regina tells Megan

"I am sorry because you and Emma could not have the wedding you wanted, a nice big wedding with all your friends and family around you, I am sorry you and Emma did not get that wedding" Megan say to Regina Smiling at her

"well maybe we can now!" Regina say smiling back to Megan "I am so happy that Emma had you looking after her, so thank you for taking care of my girl" Regina say handing Megan an apple

"hi what are you two talking about ?" Emma asks as she and Henry walking over to them

"you" Megan answer her "but it all good, so do not worry" Megan say smiling at Emma

"glad to hear it" Emma say to them

"well we better go and make sure, my maids, I mean our maids" Regina say correcting herself "have not forgotten anything" Regina say linking her arm through one of Emma's arms and walking back into the castle, both Regina and Emma looked back to see if Henry and Megan was following behind them, but they was still by the apple tree and Henry was making Megan laugh

"my father seen to really like your mum" Regina say seeing them together

"yes he does" Emma say a little worried that Henry like her mum a little to much

"maybe we could help them get together, god knows my father could do with a happy ending" Regina say wanting nothing more then for her father to be happy with the right woman.

"no we can't" Emma say and got a looked out of Regina that asks her why "my mum Megan is dating Kate, she does not know me and Lasey know, but we do" Emma say as they started walking again "but if my mum was not dating Kate, then there would not been anyone else I would want her to be with then Henry" Emma say before giving Regina a kiss on top of her head.

Within the next two hours they was ready to leave, Megan have been worried about Lady Core attacking them again, but both Regina and Emma told her that they would be safe as long as they were with Regina, which made Megan feel a lot better.

Not long after they set out for Emma's parents castle Henry started to tell Megan story's of Regina and Emma as children and what he did not know Regina would tell Megan.

Emma was not listening to the story's she was enjoy the view of the enchanted forest, she have spend so many hours in this forest and most of it with Regina, Emma was so happy to be back in her world, the world she got taken from.


	9. Welcome Home

Emma was so lost in her memories, of her and Regina playing as children, they first kiss's. they wedding day and wedding night that she almost did not notice they were coming up to her parents kingdom.

"it Beautiful" Megan say seeing the Kingdom of Snow White and Prince Charming.

"yes it is" Emma say looking at the kingdom she grew up in, "I have missed it" Emma say smiling to herself and then looked at her mum, Regina and Henry as she could feel they eyes on her "now that I remember" Emma added seeing the looks on their faces.

It took them about another ten minute before they was riding through the kingdom "it princess Emma" a woman called out pointing to Emma "the princess has returned" a man called out and soon their carriage was being follower by the villagers, Emma started waving to the people of her parents kingdom "the evil queen is with the princess" a little girl say.

"give it time, soon their will be calling you the good queen" Emma tells Regina taking her hand in one of her, while still waving with her other hand.

"Emma, I have done some really bad things, things I can never make up for" Regina tells Emma

"I don't care and in time people will see you are trying to be good again, but even if you was still evil, I will always stay by your side" Emma tells Regina before giving Regina a kiss on her lips and they both knew the villagers saw them kissing.

In that moment both Emma and Regina worried how the people would feel and how they would react, when they find out that their were married, but their would just have to deal with it, but right now! they have more important thing to do, like Emma seeing her mother for the first time in 12 years, "what the bet, that we will not be there for ten minute before my mother say something about throwing us a ball" Emma asks Regina

"Knowing your mother, I say that a good bet" Regina say laughing a little, As they came through the gate's of the castle Emma saw her Mother and Lasey waiting for them on the steps of the castle along with Peter, Kate, Sam and Bud.

"MUM! EMMA! Lasey yelled running down the steps and over to Megan and Emma throwing her arms around them both, the second their got out of the carriage "I was so worried about you both" Lasey say as she started to cry.

"hi Lasey we are find and we missed you as well" Emma say smiling at her warping Lasey tears away, then Emma looked up at her Mother who was slowly walking down the steps toward them, Emma pulled away from Lasey and Megan before also walking slowly toward her Mother, "Hello Mother" Emma say when she was standing in front her Mother.

Snow white did not say anything she just threw her arms around Emma "my baby" Snow say crying "let me look at you" Snow say pulling back to get a better look at Emma, she still could not believe that after all those years of thinking her daughter was dead, that she was alive, Snow was so overwhelmed with emotion.

"I miss's you as well Mother" Emma say also crying and pulling her Mother into her arms again. "come with me Mother, there is someone I really want you to meet" Emma say pulling back and taking her mother over to Megan, "Mother this is my mum Dr Megan Hunt, Mum this is my Mother Snow White" Emma say introduce them

"yes I been wanting to meet you, Lasey has told me so much about you" Snow say linking arms with Megan "I want to know everything about you, but first thank you so matter for taking care of my little girl" Snow say to Megan as they start to walk up the steps to the castle.

"I am not a little girl anymore mother" Emma say to Snow and both Megan and Snow looked that her

"you will always be our little girl" Megan told her "that right" Snow say agreeing with Megan

"I am so happy right now! that I only got the one mum" Lasey say looking at Emma and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Honey when we have a little girl of our own, you will understand" Regina say to Emma

"Don't you start" Emma say giving Regina a look

"Snow white, Emma is my daughter as well and I care about her a lot, I do not know if Lasey told you I adopted Emma" Megan asks Snow While

"yes she told me, Lasey told me lots of story's about you and about Emma" Snow say as they walked into a big hall with Megan as everyone else follow behind them "but I like to spend some time with you and I am going to be throwing a ball" Snow say and Regina and Emma started laughing "did I say something funny ?" Snow asks them and looked at Megan who was also laughing

"oh nothing Mother" Emma say "Mother where is father ? Is he out racing ?" Emma asks noticing her father was not there

"he still recovering from the attack, but he doing much better, he wants to see you" Snow tells Emma

"I will go and see him now" Emma tells her Mother before giving Regina a kiss

"would you like me to come with you ?" Regina asks Emma once she pulled back from the kiss

"I will be find" Emma say giving Regina another kiss

"dinner is ready but take your time, we will have a real family dinner when your father is feeling up to it" Snow tells Emma

Emma smile at her mother before giving Regina yet another kiss before walking away "Emma wait I will walk with you" Lasey say running to Emma

"do you like my dress Emma ? Your mum got it for me" Lasey asks her sister

"yes I do, it lovely, did you and my mother go on a shopping trap ?" Emma asks her as they walked through the castle

"no, but your mum say that she would take me shopping, once you was home, so maybe we can all go shopping together, even mum" Lasey say to Emma

"that sounds like fun, just us girls and Regina as well, I want you two to spend some time together and get to know each other" Emma tells Lasey

"but she evil" Lasey say to Emma and got a look from Emma "Okay Okay I will spend some time with Regina and get to know her, for you" Lasey say to Emma not happy about the idea of spending time with the evil queen

"you're the best sister in the world" Emma tells Lasey giving her a kiss on top of her head

"I think you mean both worlds and I will remind you of that the next time I need to borrower some money" Lasey say smiling at Emma

"I will remember that" Emma say as they got to some double door's that were Snow and Charming bedchamber's "why don't you go back to everyone and I be there soon" Emma tells Lasey and got a hug from Lasey before Lasey walked off, to let Emma have some time with her father.

Emma knock on the door's "come in" Emma heard her father call out and walked in "Emma sweetheart" Charming say seeing his daughter walk in "can you leave us" Charming say to the maid

"it nice to have you back princess" the maid say before leaving Father and daughter together

"so do I get a hug ?" Charming asks from the chair he was sitting in by the window and then open his arms for Emma, so Emma walked over and hug him

"I am so glad you are alright Daddy and thank you for saving me and mum" Emma say as she let the tears fall. Emma did not know how long she was there hugging her father but her knees when starting to hurt but she did not care, it was nice to be in her father arms again, because being in her father arms made Emma feel like she was a little girl again, feeling like nothing could hurt her.

Pulling back from her Father Emma seat in a chair next to her father "how are you feeling ?" Emma asks her Father

"much better, I will be dancing with your mother at your ball" Charming say to his daughter "and I hope I can get a dance from my daughter as well" Charming asks her

"of course I will dance with you father" Emma say smiling at her Father "so this ball is for what ?" Emma asks wanting to know what her mother was throwing a ball for this time, but Emma have a feeling she alright knew.

"it going to be a welcome back ball and I think your mother would like to announce your married to Regina as well, but I know she wants talk to both you and Regina before doing that" Charming tells his daughter

"I think it time to tell own people about my married to Regina, Father" Emma tells her Father "and yes Regina mother lady Cora knows now! I told her, I thought since she was trying to kill me I may as well tell her I married her daughter" Emma say laughing a little and so did Charming

"why don't I get the maid to bring us some dinner and we can eat together" Emma say feeling hungry as she had not have anything to eat since breakfast.

"no let both go and have dinner in the hall with your mother" Charming tells Emma

"are you well enough ?" Emma asks her father and then putted her hands on her father, ready to heal her father but charming stop her

"Emma, I am find, really there is no need to heal me, now let go and have dinner with your mother" Charming say getting up slowly, Emma also got up to help her father

"Father please let me heal you" Emma say to her father before their slowly started walking toward the door.

"no Emma I am find, just a little sore" Charming say again as they walked out of the bedroom and down the hall.

"you are being very stubborn" Emma tells her father as she was helping him down the stairs

Their walked slowly into the dinner hall and Snow got up "Emma, why did you let your father come down here for ?" Snow asks going over to help her husband

"I was going to heal him but you know how stubborn father can be" Emma say as they help him sit down at the table.

"so that who you get it from" Megan say laughing a little

"glad to know I am not the only one who has seen Emma's stubborn side" Regina say to Megan smiling at Emma

"I am not stubborn" Emma tells them

"yes you are" both Megan and Regina say that the same time and everyone laughed "but Emma is also right, you are very stubborn as well" Regina say getting up from her seat at the table and going over to Charming, raising her hands letting pink smoke come out of her hands and surround Charming healing him, "there now you both can stop being stubborn" Regina say to Charming and Emma.

"I was not being stubborn, my father was" Emma say going over to her wife and giving her a kiss "I guess Father can't argue with you" Emma say after pulling away from the kiss

"great so I got two daughter to pick on me" Charming say thinking he was never going to win again, as he was out number three woman to one man, that was not good but he did not care he loves them all, he was also coming to care for Lasey, Lasey had stay with him all day when he was in bed injury from fighting Lady Cora, she told him story's of her and Emma in the other world, hearing them story's have made him feel better, well a little better.

After dinner Snow had asked to talk with Regina and Emma by themselves, Snow told them that she wanted to tell the kingdom about Emma and Regina being married, Emma was find with it but Regina on the other hand was not.

"Honey I just think while my mother is still out there, we should not tell the kingdom yet" Regina say to both Snow and Emma.

"well then I say we go a head with my plan to stop your mother once and for all" Emma say to Regina trying again

"wait what plan ?" Snow asks them wanting to know, so their told Snow the plan Emma have come up with "that a good plan but I am with Regina, on keeping you away from Lady Cora until we can find a way to put the Rada-Han around her neck" Snow say to her daughter "but Regina, you need to stop letting your mother come in-between you and Emma, for years the two for you have to keep your relationship a secret, you even have to keep your wedding a secret, so it time to stop hiding" Snow tells Regina

"honey your mother already knows we are married, you know I told her, so let just tell everyone else" Emma say to Regina "please ?" Emma asks her, giving Regina the sad pappy dog look.

"is this what you really want ?" Regina asks Emma putting a hand on her face.

"it is, it really is" Emma say putting her hand over Regina's hand

"then we will tell the kingdom we are married" Regina told Emma, getting a kiss from her as a thank you "no more hiding" Regina say turning to look at Snow and smiled at her.

"good, now you two need your rest and I need to go over something for the ball, tomorrow night" Snow tells them, thanking her little blur bird in her head for letting her know that Emma and Regina was on they way home.

"you heard my mother, let go and get some rest" Emma tells Regina "good night mother" Emma say giving her mother a kiss "what about my mum Megan ?" Emma asks Snow

"do not worry about Megan, I take care of her and your father Henry as well" Snow tells them "now good night to you both" Snow tells them giving each of them a hug

"good night Mother" Regina say before giving Snow a kiss on her cheek as well, Regina wished that her own mother was like Snow, kind and loving, but she was not, Regina was glad she have a mother like that now and that was the mother she was going to be to her daughter, when her a Emma have a child of their own, she was going to be nothing like Lady Cora.

Regina when to find Megan so she could say good night, before going to Emma's old room, while Emma when to say goodnight to Lasey.

"Hello little sister" Emma say walking over to Lasey, who was reading a book Snow White had gave her.

"hi Emma" Lasey say putting the book down and going over to Emma giving her a hug "I have miss you Emma" Lasey say not wanting to let Emma go "I was so worried about you and mum" Lasey say as she started to cry into Emma, Lasey knows she already told Emma she have missed her and that she have been worried but she did not have time to talk to Emma about it since, as she had felt overwhelmed.

"oh I missed you as well Lasey" Emma say before kneeing down so she was eye level with Lasey "Lasey I know we not spend anytime together since I got back, so what do you say we spend sometime together tomorrow" Emma tells Lasey smiling at her.

"I would like that, very much" Lasey say giving Emma another hug

"good, we will spend the day together, so you better get some sleep" Emma tells Lasey

"alright night Emma" Lasey say before running to the bed and jumping on it

"night Lasey" Emma say going over to the bed giving her a kiss on the forehead, before leaving the room and going back to her old room to find Regina.

"hello Honey" Emma say walking over to where Regina was sitting by the mirror brushing her long black hair and giving her a kiss

"hello darling" Regina say after the kiss before getting up and taking Emma over to the bed "do you remember what you once told me, we would do in your bedroom after we was married ?" Regina asks Emma

"would that be the conversation, we have down by the river, a month before we were married ?" Emma asks going to the back of Regina and starting to undo her dress "because if it is I think I remember" Emma say kissing the back of Regina neck, while slowly pulling Regina dress off her shoulders, down her arms, letting it fall to the floor, before walking back around to face Regina giving her a kiss, moving her arms around Regina neck giving Regina hands room to move, so Regina could undo Emma dress.

When Regina have taken off Emma dress she made Emma lay down on the bed before getting top of her "I love you so much Emma and I am going to show all the kingdoms just how much I love you" Regina say before kissing her wife, Emma and Regina made love again for the second night in a row.

"Emma darling, wake up" Regina say softly in Emma ear

"why?" Emma asks in a sleepy voice, Emma slowly open her eyes to find it was still dark outside "the sun not even up, do we need to go to see a dead body or have a crime scene to look at ?" Emma asks forgetting where she was for a moment, until it hit her that she was back home with Regina.

"no" Regina say not knowing what Emma was talking about "we are going riding, because I want to watch the sunrise with my wife" Regina say giving Emma a kiss before getting out of bed and going to get washed and dress's.

"alright I am up" Emma say as Regina left the room, while sitting up in bed, trying to wake her body up and then moved her hands to her stomach smiling, before getting out of bed and getting dress to go horse riding with Regina.

"Mum where is Emma ?" Lasey asks Megan for the hundredth time that morning

"Lasey, I told you Emma and Regina must still be sleeping" Megan say getting a little annoyed with Lasey, wishing Emma would just get up and take Lasey on their day out she have promise Lasey

"Lasey it is a lovely day while don't we go for a walk since we have finish breakfast" Snow asks Lasey and it have be a really lovely morning that their have had breakfast outside in the gardens

"no that alright, I think I will just go and wake Emma up" Lasey tells them

"Lasey don't wake Emma and Regina you hear me" Megan warned Lasey just then Lasey saw two horse's racing toward them

"mum look" Lasey say pointing to the horse's coming toward them fast, "it's Emma" Lasey say really happy to see her sister and more happy to see her on a horse, she used to beg Emma to get on a horse and to tried to learn to ride, but Emma would only watch, so it was nice to see her on a horse.

"morning all" Emma say as they come to a stop "please tell me there is some breakfast left or did father and bud eat it all ?" Emma asks as she got off the horse and walked up the stairs with Regina's arm around her hips

"Emma, you ride so beautiful, I did not know you could ride like that" Lasey say running over to her sister

"me and Emma would always go riding together, when we were younger" Regina tells Lasey but Lasey did not pay any attention to Regina.

"do you think we can go riding together, now that you have remember how to ride ?" Lasey asks Emma

"of course we can, but let me and Regina have breakfast first" Emma tells Lasey before her and Regina when over to the table to have some breakfast

"where have you two been ? We thought you was still in bed sleeping " Kate asks Emma and Regina

"we when to watch the sunrise together" Regina tells them before giving Emma a kiss

"well I just hope you are not going to be to tired at tonight ball" Snow say to them

"no we will not, we can always have a nap before tonight ball" Emma tells them, thinking she could do with going back to bed right now!

"but we are still going to spend the day together ?" Lasey asks Emma,

"of course we are Lasey" Emma tells Lasey smiling at her before eating some of her breakfast.

"well if you two are going horse riding, Lasey you can ride my horse, would you like that ?" Regina asks Lasey

"I am going to take a walk around the garden, come get me when you have finish your breakfast Emma" Lasey say getting up from the table and walking off not saying one word to Regina

"I go talk to her" Megan tells them

"no mum I will talk with Lasey" Emma say getting up

"no Emma, let me, I think it time for me and Lasey to have a little talk and to get to know each other" Regina say getting up "so I am going to spend the day with Lasey not you I will see you later before the ball" Regina say before giving Emma a kiss and the going to find Lasey.


	10. Heart to Heart

Regina when in the direction she had seen Lasey run off in. Regina walked around a corner and saw Lasey sitting on a white bench so Regina walked over to her "Lasey" Regina say sitting down next to Lasey "I think it time we have a little talk" Regina tells Lasey,

Lasey got up and looked at Regina "I don't talk with evil queen's" Lasey say before running off

"Lasey!" Regina called after her before getting up and running after Lasey, Lasey was running as fast as she could to get away from Regina, Lasey was running away from Regina that she did not see the rock in time, and ended up trapping over it, falling to the floor hard.

"Aaaaa! My leg" Lasey yelled out trying to hold back the tears

"Lasey!" Regina yelled running to her, kneeing down next to Lasey "let me see" Regina say going to pull up Lasey dress

"don't touch me" Lasey say going to move her leg away from Regina, but yelled out in pain.

"your in pain Lasey let me help you" Regina say pulling Lasey dress up and saw the bone popping out of Lasey ankle "you have to let me heal your ankle" Regina say going to heal Lasey ankle

"I say don't touch me" Lasey say through the pain "my mum can fit it, she is a doctor" Lasey tell Regina as she let the tears fall from her eyes

"yes your mum can fix it, but I can heal it and made it as good as new" Regina tells Lasey before putting her hands on Lasey ankle using her magic to heal the ankle

"thank you" Lasey say to Regina

"your welcome Lasey, that what you do for family" Regina say smiling at Lasey

"we are not family" Lasey tells Regina

"yes we are Lasey, you are Emma's sister and I am Emma's wife, that make's us family" Regina tells Lasey sweetly.

"I don't want an evil queen as a sister in law" Lasey say getting up off the floor, Regina also got up off the floor

"Lasey come with me, there is something I would like to show you" Regina say to Lasey before whistling.

"I am not going anywhere with you" Lasey tells Regina before going to walk off again

"please Lasey, don't do it for me do it for Emma" Regina asks as Lasey walked off

Regina watched as Lasey walked off, but did not go after her this time, Regina just waited for her horse to show up and when it did Regina got on and race after Lasey.

As Regina got close to Lasey, she grab Lasey pulling her on the house, before Lasey knew what was happening she was on the horse and there was nothing she could do, apart from yell at Regina to let her off the horse.

About twenty minutes later Regina let go of Lasey, letting Lasey fall off the horse to the floor, before getting off the horse herself and over go to Lasey helping her up off the floor

"just make it quick, please just made it quick" Lasey asks Regina closing her eyes waiting for it to all come to an end.

"make what quick ?" Regina asks Lasey, having no idea what Lasey was talking about,

"killing me, you are going to kill me ?" Lasey asks Regina thinking she was never going to see Emma and her mum again

"why would I kill you ?" Regina asks Lasey "I just what to show you something" Regina tells Lasey before walking to the lake and then turning around to see Lasey was thinking about what to do "do it for Emma" Regina say to Lasey

"for Emma" Lasey say before slowly walking toward Regina "but we can't been long, me and Emma are spending the day together" Lasey tells Regina not wanting to spend anytime with Regina if she did not have to.

"I told Emma we would be spending some time together and Emma is more then happy for us to spend the day together" Regina tells Lasey after Lasey was next to her, "I do not know how much you know about me and Emma" Regina say to Lasey

"not much really, I not talk with Emma much since she got her memories back" Lasey tells Regina "all I know about the two of you is that you got married in secret and that your mother cruse Emma in to our world" Lasey tells Regina, thinking that Regina would cruse her to another world.

"I wanted to show you the lake because this is where I met Emma for the first time" Regina say sitting on a log near the lake "I save Emma life" Regina tells Lasey

"Really ?" Lasey asks Regina sitting down next to her "how did you save Emma's life ?" Lasey asks Regina wanting to know how a evil queen can save a life.

"I was out horse ridding one day, when I heard someone calling out for help, I saw a little girl in the river getting pulled under, by the time I got down to the river the little girl have not come back up" Regina tell Lasey and saw Lasey was hanging on to her every word "so I jump into the river swimming to where I saw the little girl, I tried pulling her up, but find her foot was trapped in some weeds, after I got her foot free we swim to safely" Regina tell Lasey

"so that how you save Emma's life ?" Lasey asks Regina "that cool, that you save Emma's life" Lasey say smiling a little, "but your evil so why would you save Emma's life ?" Lasey asks Regina, trying to work it out.

"unless you was not evil back then, but good, so you was good once ?" Lasey asks Regina "so what turned you evil ?" Lasey asks Regina wanting to know what had turned Regina so evil.

Regina looked at the river before she started to tell Lasey the story.

_Flashback:_

_Regina woke up in bed, Regina was so happy because she was married now, her and Emma had got married yesterday. _

_Regina turned over in bed to find the other side of the bed was empty, so Regina just got out of bed smiling, Regina just could not keep the smile off her face as she put on a robe and walked out into the little kitchen in the cottage, thinking Emma was making them breakfast but Emma was no where to be found in the little cottage._

_So Regina got dress thinking Emma may of gone to get water for them, as Regina walked to the well, but there was still no sign of Emma anywhere "EMMA!" Regina called out_

"_Regina dear, are you looking for that stable girl of your ?" Lady Cora asks her daughter_

"_what did you do ?" Regina asks her mother "WHAT DID YOU DO TO EMMA ?" Regina yelled at her mother_

"_oh you had your fun with your little stable girl, but now it time to let her go" Lady Cora tells her daughter "the king has asked for your hand in marriage, so you are going to do right by your family and marry the king" Lady Cora tells Regina_

"_NO! I love Emma, I will not marry the king" Regina tells her mother_

"_but you can't marry a dead girl" Lady Cora tell Regina with an evil smile on her face_

"_what ? Mother what did you do ?" Regina asks her mother again_

"_here is your beloved Stable girl" Lady Cora says taking out a heart from the bag she was holding_

"_no…no… no…please tell me you did not hurt her ?" Regina say as she started to cry_

"_I ripped out her heart, I also set fire to her body, if you want to say goodbye to your stable girl, her burning body is over there" Lady Cora say pointing to the river by the cottage "oh the king is coming by tonight, so make sure you are there" Lady Cora say just before Regina ran off_

_Regina ran as fast as she could to the river and ran along the river until she came to a burning body and then fall to her knee's crying her heart out, while the body was burning to ash._

_It must have been late afternoon when Regina got up, by then the magic fire have burn the whole body, so there was nothing left not even ash. Regina got up and just ran and ran and ran until she could not run anymore._

_As Regina lay on the floor crying her heart out, while she was crying Regina heard a woman and man laughing, so she got up and follow the laughing until she saw a man and a woman about her age playing "I love you" the woman say to the man kissing him "I love you as well" the man say pulling back for his love._

_Regina stopped crying and wipe her tears away before walking over to them "hello" the woman say smiling at her _

"_you two look happy, is he your true love ?" Regina asks the woman _

"_yes he is, we are going to get married and live happily ever after" the woman told Regina_

"_that nice for you both, I got married yesterday myself, but my mother killed my true love and if I can't live happily ever after then no one will" Regina say before ripping out the man heart and turning it in to dust, before turning a leaving_

"_you are evil, you hear me lady, you are evil" the woman yelled at Regina _

"_oh yes I am" Regina say as she left and when home to get wash's and change's before meeting the king._

_End of flashback:_

"so that how I turned evil" Regina tells Lasey as tears run down her face, Lasey got up from next to Regina and when to stand in front of Regina, throwing her at Regina crying as well, holding on to her as tight as she could.

"Regina!" Lasey say pulling back a little so she could look Regina in the eyes "you can't be evil if you are crying because evil does not cry" Lasey say as they cried together "I am so sorry Regina, you are not evil anymore and if that happen to anyone I think that would turn anyone evil" Lasey say hugging Regina again "but you got your true love back, so you turned back into being good now! Right ?" Lasey asks Regina, feeling sorry for her, oh why did she had to be so mean to Regina for.

"yes Lasey I am good again, but it may take some time for the people in the kingdoms to see that and forgive me for what I have done and some may never forgive me" Regina say before pulling back from Lasey "but know this Lasey, what ever happens I will always be there for Emma, I will never let anything happen to her again" Regina tells Lasey giving her a little smile through her tears

"I know and I am sorry for the way I was toward you" Lasey say to Regina "I would like to have you as a sister in law, if you want me as a sister in law at is after the way I was to you" Lasey say to Regina through her tears as well

"Lasey we are family and you do what you have to for family" Regina say giving Lasey a hug, Regina was glad that her and Lasey were friends now, that them spending sometime together would help and it have.

"Regina, can you tell me a story of you and Emma but a happy story?" Lasey asks Regina

"yes I can, I have lots of happy story's of me and Emma" Regina say pulling back from Lasey "but in return can you tell me happy story's of you and Emma ?" Regina asks Lasey

"like you I got lots of happy story's of me and Emma" Lasey tells Regina "like the time I find a injury bird in the park and Emma help me to look after it, we also tried to keep the bird away from mum so see what not find it" Lasey tells Regina as she started to laugh

"what! tell me" Regina say smiling wanting to know more

"well that night at dinner, the bird ended up jumping on mum head, all because Emma forgot to close the door" Lasey say laughing her head off and so was Regina, "mum was so mad, but she let us keep the bird until it was better" Lasey say still laughing

"so Emma is still looking after injury birds ? That my Emma" Regina say laughing

"what ?" Lasey asks Regina

"oh when I was fourteen and Emma was thirteen, we find a blue bird in the forest, it was badly hurt, Emma was still learning about her healing power, so she could not heal the blue bird, so she somehow talked me into taking it home with me for the night to look after it" Regina tells Lasey

"why didn't you heal the bird with your healing powers ?" Lasey asks Regina

"I did not really have any power at the time back then, I was just starting out with the magic" Regina told Lasey "anyway I told the bird home with me and kept it away from my mother, the next night Emma took the bird home with her, for the whole of the next week I would go to Emma's castle to help Emma take care of the blur bird, we came good friends with the blur bird and once it was all better we let it go, but the bird came back to see us, so me and Emma use to some message to each other at night.

Lasey and Regina told each other story's of their memories of Emma, before Lasey tells Regina she was getting hungry, Regina was also hungry as she did not have any breakfast.

So their started back to the castle, it was just after lunch time when they got back to the castle, as they was coming to the garden, Regina stopped the horse getting off before walking through the garden to the back of the castle.

"Hi Mum" Lasey say seeing Megan

"Hello Megan" Regina say smiling at her

"oh hello you two" Megan say to them

"we have a really good day, Regina is totally cool" Lasey tells her mum

"that nice dear" Megan say to Lasey

"where is Emma ?" Regina asks Megan

"she is in the garden, I will go get her and we will meet you at the castle" Megan tell them

"alright don't be to long" Regina tell Megan before her and Lasey walked off to the castle, Joking and laughing together

"sound like you two have a good morning" Megan say to Regina and Lasey, as their walked into the castle

"Mum ?" Lasey asks looking at Regina and then back at Megan and Snow

"that me, I was just having lunch with Snow white, we been getting to know each other" Megan tells them

"where is Emma ?" Regina asks them as she started to get worried

"she when for a walk in the gardens" Snow tells them

"EMMA!" both Lasey and Regina yelled before running back to the garden, Megan and Snow looked at each other before going after Lasey and Regina, knowing something must be wrong.


	11. Pink Tree and Blood Red Apple

Emma watched as Regina ran after Lasey, thinking she should follower them but knew their needed some time together "do not worry, once Lasey has spend some time with Regina, she will see Regina's sweet side" Snow White tells Emma putting an arm around her shoulder's

"I hope so" Emma say to her mother, still looking out at the gardens but could no longer see Regina or Lasey

"Emma, sweetie why don't you have some breakfast and try to stop worry about Regina and Lasey, they will be find" Megan say from the other side of Emma

"alright mum" Emma say going to sit back down to have her breakfast, Snow and Megan also set down at the table with Emma so they could all talk.

"so Emma, since your not spending the day with Lasey now! What do you say we spend the day together and go into the village to do some shopping ?" Snow asks Emma

"sound like fun" Emma say to Snow before turning to look at Megan "why don't you come as well mum and maybe even Kate and Sam can came along with us, you know make it a girls day out" Emma say wanting to spend some time with both her mother's and friends since it looked like she would not been spending the day with Lasey.

Their spend the morning shopping or rather Megan, Snow, Kate and Sam did the shopping as Emma only got to go into one shop before a little girl came up to her welcoming her back and their started talking, soon more children came along to welcome back their princess. .

Their got back to the castle just before lunch, Emma was a little disappoint that Regina was not back yet with Lasey, as their set down to eat lunch Emma started to feel sick so she excuse herself from the table, before going for a walk in the ganders.

Emma when to her favourite tree in the gander, Emma use to love that tree as a child it have pink flower's on it that glowed in the dark, Emma have always wanted Regina to see this tree that night Regina have seen it once but in the day time just after their started dating, Emma use to dream of kissing Regina under the tree at night with the flower's glowing above them and tonight Emma was going to make her dream come turn.

Emma was so lost in thought that see did not notice's Megan coming over to her and sitting down beside her.

"hello dear" Megan say looking at Emma

"Oh hi mum, sorry I was just thinking" Emma say giving Megan a smile "your finish having lunch already ?" Emma asks her mum

"I was not that hungry" Megan tells Emma "but look what I brought for you" Megan say snowing Emma a blood red apple

"thank but I am still feeling a little sick" Emma tell her mum

"it will help you get over your sickness" Megan say still holding out the apple to Emma

"thanks mum" Emma say taking the apple from Megan before going to take a bite but then took it away from her lips "I need to tell you something but you can't tell Regina" Emma say to her mum

"what is it dear ?" Megan asks Emma

"I know why I am feeling sick" Emma tells her mum "they call it morning sickness" Emma says getting a look from Megan "yes I am pregnant, I know it only been two and half days, but I know, it not just because I am a woman, it is also the confessor in me" Emma tells Megan.

"and your not told Regina yet ?" Megan asks Emma

"no not yet" Emma tells Megan "I will tell her, but after we deal with her mother" Emma say getting up from the seat "if Regina dose not like me being apart of the plan right now! You can only guess how Regina's is going to been once she find out I am pregnant" Emma say playing with the apple in her hands

"yes, she would want to protect you and the baby" Megan say to Emma

"yes she would, but that what you do when your in love, you do whatever it takes to protect that person" Emma say before moving the apple to her lips

"Emma wait" Megan say getting up but it was to late as Emma took a bite of the apple, Emma felt her throat getting tight and it was finding it get hard to breathe, Emma looked up to see Megan changing into Lady Cora "I am sorry Emma, if I knew you was carrying my grandchildren, oh god what have I done ?" Lady Cora asks as Emma fall it the floor dead "Regina will bring you back my dear, if it is really turn love" Lady Cora say before turning back into Megan before leaving Emma laying there in the gander under the pick tree.

As Lady Cora/Megan walked through the ganders she saw Regina with a little girl, "hi mum" the little girl say as they both walked over to her "hello Megan" Regina say to her

"oh hello you two" Lady Cora/Megan say not knowing the little girls name and did not want to give herself away.

"we have a really good day, Regina is totally cool" the little girl say and Lady Cora/Megan knew that this little girl like Regina a lot.

"that nice dear" was all that Lady Cora/Megan say to the little girl

"where is Emma ?" Regina asks her and Lady Cora/Megan feel a little guilty and not because she kill Emma but because she may of killed her unborn grandchildren.

"she is in the gander, I will go and get her and we will meet you at the castle" Lady Cora/Megan tell them not wanting them to find Emma just yet.

"alright don't be to long" Regina say to her smiling before her and the little girl walked off toward the castle. Lady Cora/Megan watched them leave before going back to Emma's body.

"I am sorry" Lady Cora say putting her hand on Emma's stomach, as she let out a tear for her grandchildren.

"EMMA!" Lady Cora/Megan could hear her daughter yelling for her wife, so Lady Cora/Megan got up wiping the tear off her face and turning to wait for them.

**I know you guys love me for leaving it there ****J **


	12. True Love's Kiss and so much more

Me and Snow White have a lovely lunch together and if someone have told me three weeks ago that I would been having lunch with Snow White I would of laughed in their face, but it was a nice lunch what would of made it nicer is if my two daughters Emma and Lasey would have been there, but Lasey is off with Regina doing god only knows what, but what ever it is I just hope it helps them to become friends of Emma sake and as for Emma she when for a walk in the ganders because she was feeling suck.

I had a feeling there is more to what Emma is telling us about her feeling suck, but I'm not going to push her into telling me because Emma will come to me when she wants to talk, she always has, I just hope Emma would still come to me now that she has Regina back in her life.

After lunch me and Show decides to go for a walk in the ganders to find Emma, we wanted to make sure she was alright.

As we was walking through the gardens, Snow was talking about the ball their were having tonight and to be honest I am looking forward to the ball tonight, as King Charming has promise me a dance and that is every little girls dream to dance with prince Charming, as we was walking to find Emma we saw Regina and Lasey coming toward us laughing

"sounds like you two have had a good morning" I say glad to see that they work it out and that Lasey was giving Regina a chance.

"Mum?" Lasey asks me with a confused look on her face before she look at Regina and then back at me.

"that me, I was just having lunch with snow white, we been getting to know each other" I tell them trying to not think about the worried feeling I am getting that the bottom of my stomach.

"where is Emma ?" Regina asks us and now I was getting really worried.

"she when for a walk in the gardens" Snow tells them and Lasey and Regina shared a look

"Emma!" both of them yelled before running off, I looked at Snow before we when running after them.

I saw Regina and Lasey run around a corner "NO!" I heard Lasey yelled as soon as them was around the corner and I could not get around that corner fast enough but at the same time I was terrified at what we would find.

As I run around the corner I saw myself "what the…..?" I asks looking at myself, was I looking in a mirror or something?, I looked at Regina and saw her looking angry and evil in away.

"Emma, no" Lasey say crying her eyes and for the first time I notice Regina was holding Lasey back with one arm, so I turned back around to look at myself again and saw Emma lying on the floor "Emma!" I say before running over to her, I could hear Regina yelling at me but I ignore her because I just needed to get to my daughter, I got on my knees, pulling Emma into my arms "she dead!" I say before I started to cry, holding Emma into me.

"What did you do?" I hear Regina asking the other me before throwing a fire ball at the other me, she hit the ground we saw her turn in to Lady Cora.

"so that how you got Emma to eat the poison apple ?" Snow asks Lady Cora

"I am sorry" Lady Cora say to us "I am so sorry"

"Your Sorry ? You killed my daughter you bitch!" I yelled that Lady Cora as Snow run over to us and pulling her finger under Emma nose

"she has no breath" Snow say to me through her tears

"if I knew Emma was… oh god, I would never would of poison her with that apple" Lady Cora say to us

"if you knew Emma was what ?" I asks her, wishing I could throw a fire ball at her

"true loves Kiss" Lasey say through her tears

"what ?" Regina asks Lasey and I knew what Lasey was trying to tell her

"the story of Snow White, when the evil queen, Snow White step mother poison Snow White with the apple, Prince Charming save her life with true loves kiss" Lasey tells Regina, Lasey knows Snow White story by heart as it her favourite, she always wanted me or Emma to read it to her.

"how do you know my story ?" Snow asks Lasey

"it's my favourite story" Lasey tells Snow before looking at Regina "if you love my sister the way you say you do, then it will work" Lasey say to Regina then Regina looked at Emma before starting to walked over to us and kneeing down next to us before taking Emma from me.

"I hope this work" Regina say stroking Emma's cold cheek "Emma please come back to me darling, I lost you once I can't lose you again, I love you so much Emma" Regina say through her tears before kissing Emma.

As I watched Regina kiss's Emma I felt something magical push into and pass through me, but I did not think about it to much as I see Emma open her eyes

"Regina" Emma say looking up at her with love in her eyes "you saved me" Emma say before kissing Regina

"Guys" Lasey say to us "where did Lady Cora go ?" Lasey asks us and we all looked around but she was gone.

"oh I really wanted to hurt my mother" Regina say getting angry again

"we don't need to worry about your mother anymore" Emma say getting up with the help of Regina "well not for a while anyway" Emma tells us before she put her hand to her head, it was a good thing Regina had her arms around Emma or she may of fall to the floor again.

"did you hit your head when you fell to the ground after LADY CORA poison you with a poison apple ?" I asks Emma thinking I have better look her over to make sure she is alright and not to badly hurt.

"no I am find, just a little dizzy" Emma say leaning on Regina "I think I need to lay down" Emma tells Regina

"of course darling" Regina say before picking Emma up in her arms, and if I was not seeing it I would not be believing it, but I guess Regina is stronger then she looks or there is magic at work "after I put you to bed how about I bring you a nice cup of tea ?" Regina asks Emma as she started to walk back to the castle and we all follow behind her

"that sounds nice, but I hope the baby is alright" Emma say and everyone stopped walking

"what did you say ?" Regina asks Emma and I walked to Regina side so I could look at Emma,

"I am pregnant, your going to be a mummy" Emma tells Regina and the next thing I knew Regina was Kissing Emma again.

"Oh Emma, you had made me so happy" Regina say before Kissing Emma again "I don't think I loved you more then I do right now!" Regina say giving Emma another kiss

"honey that great.. But I am still feeling dizzy" Emma tells Regina putting her head on Regina shoulder

"let get her back to the castle so I can look her over" I tell Regina smiling like no tomorrow my little girl was pregnant, I was so happy for both Emma and Regina, as I knew they wanted a family as Emma had told me.

We all walked back to the castle and I know Snow was just as happy as I am right now, knowing we was going to be grandparents, as we got to the castle Charming, Peter, Kate, Sam, Bud and Henry was there waiting for us

"Oh My God, Emma are you alright ?" Henry asks her "what happen ?" Charming asks Regina

"my mother happen" Regina say as she carried Emma upstairs, me and Lasey followed Regina and Snow stayed behind to fill everyone in on what happed.

We walked into Regina and Emma's bedroom and Regina put Emma down on the bed "Emma sweetie how are you feeling ?" I asks Emma going to the other side of her as Regina was on one side holding Emma's hand.

"I still feel a little dizzy" Emma tells me as I put my hand on her forehead

"Regina why don't you go and get that cup of tea for Emma, why I give her the once over" I tell Regina "Lasey go with Regina" I tell Lasey and she rolled her eyes at me before following Regina out of the bedroom or bedchambers as their like to call them.

"so how long had you known you was pregnant ?" I asks Emma while feeling her belly to make sure the baby was alright.

"not long, I was not even going to tell Regina yet, but after what happen I need to make sure she is alright" Emma tells me with a worried look on her face

"so you know it a girl ? Wow you have some power there" I say to Emma as I checked her head for any cuts

"no but when two woman in this world have a baby together 9 times out of 10 it a girl, and me and Regina want a girl" Emma tells me "but right now all I care about is that she is alright" Emma say with the worry look still on her face.

"if she anything like you then yes she well be just find" I say smiling at Emma, knowing how strong Emma can be.

"do you think Regina is mad that me ?" Emma asks me, and I have no idea why Regina would been mad that Emma for.

"why on earth would Regina be mad at you ?" I asks Emma, going to check her head again thinking I may of missed something

"because I told her Mother that I was pregnant before telling her" Emma tells me and I pulled back from checking her head to look her in the eyes

"but you did not know it was Lady Cora" I say to Emma just as I see a little cut on her arm but apart from that Emma was find.

"no I did not, I thought it was you" Emma say to me and I smiled "what ?" Emma asks me seeing the smile on my face

"I am just happy that I was going to be the first person you told" I say to Emma before going to get some water so I could clean her arm.

"what you think that now I got Regina back in my life, I am going to stop talking to you mum ?" Emma asks me "no way, I am still going to talk to you, I am still going to come to you for help and advice, because you are my mum and nothing is going to change that" Emma say smiling at me before giving me a hug and I hug her back, I was happy that we was still close as always and I hope that never change.

I finish clearing Emma's arm before helping her out of her dress and into some night clothes before helping her into bed as Emma was still feeling dizzy, just as Emma got into bed Regina and Lasey came back into the bedroom with Emma's tea

"here you going darling, a nice cup of tea with cinnamon just the way you like it" Regina say handing Emma her tea "I hate cinnamon myself but I am glad Emma loves it, because I hear it is good for pregnant woman" Regina says to me before walking around the bed to sit next to Emma

"yes Regina cinnamon is good for pregnant woman" I tells Regina "I used to have cinnamon all the time when I was pregnant with Lasey" I say putting my arm around Lasey as she was standing next to me.

"well don't worry Megan, I will look after Emma and this one" Regina say putting her hand on Emma's belly "hello my baby girl, I am your mummy and I will like after both you and your mum so you don't have to worry" Regina say into Emma's belly

"Regina stop that, I am only two and half days gone so she has no ears yet so stop talking to my stomach, because I am dizzy and that not helping" Emma tells Regina

"I am just so happy, you make me happy" Regina say giving Emma a kiss "thank you and don't worry I will look after you Emma" Regina say before giving Emma another kiss "Megan how is Emma doing ?" Regina asks me once she pulled back from kissing Emma

"Regina, Emma is find as far as I can tell, but who knows what that poison apple did to her and the baby" I tell Regina "I don't know anything about magic so maybe you better get a doctor that knows about magic to look Emma over, just to be on the safe side" I tell Regina, I don't second guess myself, but because it was magic that killed Emma it could have a side effect on the baby, I think I will talk to Snow White to see if she felt dizzy after eating the poison apple.

Just then Show White, Prince Charming and Henry walked into Emma's bedroom and over to the bed "Emma sweetie are you alright?" Show asks Emma

"still a little dizzy but apart from that I am find" Emma tell Snow White

"I am going to cancelled the ball make it for another night" Snow White say and I think that a very good idea.

"don't do that, I am find really, I just need a little rest" Emma tells us

"alright we will let you rest" Charming say to Emma, so we all left the bedroom to let Emma rest, apart from Regina she stayed with Emma

"Snow ? Did you feel dizzy after you woke up ?" I asks Snow White

"no, but I was not pregnant" Snow tells me

"this is all my fault" Henry say to us

"Henry none of this is your fault" Snow tells him

"yes it is, if I have been a man and just stood to Cora when Regina was a child none of this would been happing right now!" Henry say before walking off

"Henry Wait!" I called after him

"I talked to him" Charming say before walking off after Henry

"he just need time to cool off" Snow tells me "Charming will make sure he is Okay" Snow say to me before linking our arms before walking back downstairs and to the hall to see if every thing was ready for tonight.

I saw Kate walk into the hall so I when over to her "Kate!" I say to her smiling "can I to you in private ?" I asks Kate

"of course you can Megan" Kate say to me, so I link my arm in her and we walked to the bedroom I was staying in "so what did you want to talk to me about ?" Kate asks me

"nothing" I say before kissing Kate, I had missed Kate, I not spend much time with her since we come here and I feel bad about that, no one knows about us, we have plan to tell the girls about us, but Red Ridding Hood have show up "I missed you, I am sorry I not spend much time with you" I say before kissing Kate again.

Kate pick me up so I wrap my legs around her hips as Kate took us to the bed, lying us down "will you dance with me that the ball ?" Kate asks looking down at me

"of course, you can have the first dance" I say giving Kate a kiss, Kate kissed my cheek before kissing down my neck "I think, it time we tell the girls about us" I say enjoy the feel of Kate's lips on my neck "you know I was going to tell them anyway, but I want to tell them before the ball tonight" I tell Kate and Kate stopped kissing my neck and looked at me.

"but I thought you wanted to tell your mum and the girls together ?" Kate asks me

"I did, but things had change" I say before kissing Kate again as I started to undo the back of Kate's dress.

I just have a talk with Charming he was trying to tell me, it was not my fault that Cora tried to kill Emma, but it is, I did nothing to stop her when Regina was a child if I had none of this would of happen.

How did I not see how evil she was when I married her?, but that does not matter now! What does matter is that I should of stop her year's ago when she first used her magic on Regina or the first time she beat Regina with the horse's whip and I did nothing to stop her.

But not this time, I will make Cora pay for what she almost did to Emma and my unborn grandchild and it been a long time coming.

But now I have a chance to make things right, to make sure Regina and Emma have their happily ever after, by killing Cora something I should of done along time ago.


	13. The Ball

**Warming Character Die:**

I lay in our bed holding Emma in my arms as she slept, as I watch her sleeping I could not been happier, Emma is pregnant with my child, it what we always wanted to be a family, but my mother almost took it away from me.

Seeing Emma lying there on the floor in the garden dead from the poison apple was the worst thing even, I could of killed my mother for doing that to Emma, I am going to kill her and slowly, but there is one problem, I am good now so I can't kill her, I guess I could always throw her ass in jail for the rest of her left, but even jail is to good for her, maybe I could find a nice pair of red hot iron shoe's for her to dance in.

I move some of Emma hair out of her face giving her a kiss on the cheek, before moving my hand down to Emma's stomach, still not really believing she is having my baby, I was not even trying to get her pregnant, but I guess that I was so happy to have her back in my arms and in my bed, that I did not realise I have used my magic or we have used our magic, but I do not care, we are having a baby together, that the best thing in the world.

I Must have been so lost in thought that I did not see Emma wake up until I felt her hand on my cheek, "Hi darling, how are you feeling ?" I asks her as I was still a little worry about her, but I am always going to be worried about Emma now I got her back.

"I am find, no more feeling dizzy" Emma say smiling up at me "so do I get a kiss ?" Emma asks me, so I gave her the kiss she asks for "is it time to get ready for the ball ?" Emma asks me after I pulled back from the kiss.

"it's almost time for the ball, but we don't have to go, we could just stay here" I tell Emma before giving her another kiss, letting Emma know what I have in mind.

"Regina Sweetheart, you did your job I am pregnant so congratulations" Emma say getting out of bed "and I want to go to the ball" Emma tells me before taking her clothes off

"Emma darling are you alright ?" I asks Emma feeling there is something wrong with her

"I am fine and I want to dance with my wife, what wrong with that ?" Emma asks me before dancing around a little

"nothing wrong with wanting to dance" I say getting off the bed and going over to Emma, grabbing her by the arms "Emma I get the feeling something is wrong with you, look I will check some of my magic books that I brought with me" I tell Emma before giving her a little kiss on her forehead.

"Regina will you just stop" Emma say pulling away from me "I am find, I wish you'll stop asking me that" Emma say to me before taking out her dress she is going to wear to the ball tonight. "I know you feel guilty over what your mother did to me, but I am over it" Emma tells me crossing her arms

"I only want to make sure you are safe Emma, especially since you are carrying our child" I tell Emma walking over to her "it is my job to protect you and our unborn child" I say going to pull Emma into my arms but she pulled away from me

"there is a thing call being overprotect Regina" Emma say putting on a bathrobe

"Emma this is not like you" I say thinking there is something seriously wrong with Emma

"and how would you know what I am like anymore Regina ?" Emma asks me and I could see she was getting angry "it not like you have been around for the last twelve years" Emma say to me

"Emma darling this is not like you, I think my mother did something to you" I tell Emma thinking I am going to kill my mother when I get my hands on her

"WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ABOUT YOUR MOTHER REGINA ?" Emma yelled at me and now I know there is something wrong with Emma as she has never yelled at me before.

"no Emma it not, it about us, you, me and our child, it about our family" I say to Emma

"Regina just get ready for the ball and if I hear you say anything about your mother, I will leave" Emma tells me and my heart stops "I will go back to the world your mother curse me to and you will never see me again and you will never see our baby" Emma tells me "now get dress we had a ball to go to" Emma say to me with an angry look in her eyes

"I will just go and see if everything is ready for tonight" I tell Emma before walking out of there as fast as I could, I go to the ball room to find Snow and Charming to let them know what has happen.

As i walk into the ball room and saw Snow talking to Megan and it look like they was already for the ball, but I could not see Charming anywhere, so I walked over to Snow and Megan

"Regina, how is Emma ?" Megan asks me after I got to them

"not like herself" I say before telling them what have just happen between us

"that not like Emma" Megan tells me and Megan

"Regina are you sure ?" Snow asks me

"yes I am, I never seen Emma that angry, I never seen Emma get angry" I tell them as my worry for my wife only grows

"I seen Emma angry" Megan tells us and we both looks at her "well Emma works with me that the M.E office and we help put bad people behind bars and yes in interview's Emma has lost her temper" Megan tell us

"What an M.E Office ?" Snow asks Megan

"so your world chance her" I asks Megan "but I still say my mother did something to her" I tell them wanting to find out what that was, so I could get my wife back and for good this time.

"from what you told us about what happen, I would say yes your mother must of done something to Emma" Megan say to me also with a worried look on her face

"Regina sweetheart, there you are" Emma say coming over to me and hugging me while still in her bathrobe "I hate it when we fight, can we just forget about it please ?" Emma asks me with puppy dog eyes

"you know I can never stay mad that you" I say hugging Emma back

"look why don't I help you get dress ready for tonight, I still need to finish getting ready myself" Emma say to me for giving me a quick kiss before taking my hand in her and walking us back to our bedchamber

On the way to our bedchamber Emma order a maid we passed to get another maid and then come to our bedchamber to help us to get dressed, the whole time we was getting ready I did not say anything to Emma, not only because I did not know what to say to her but I also did not want to set her off again or get her angry, I really need to look at my books and soon.

"you looked beautiful" Emma say walking over to me and giving me a kiss on the cheek "your not still upset about our fight are you ?" Emma asks me

"I little because we never fight" I tell Emma hoping she would not get angry again and I got to laugh in a way because I was an evil queen I did not care or worry about anyone or anything and now here I am worry about upsetting Emma.

"I know Sweetheart, I hate it when we fight as well" Emma say before sitting on my lap throwing her arms around my neck and now I know something was wrong as Emma say she hates when we fight and since we never fight I know something was really wrong.

"look let just forget about it and go to the ball and have a lovely night" Emma say before kissing me on my lips. So I guess I will not be looking at my books tonight.

Emma got up pulling me along with her before linking our arms together and walking out of our bedchamber, going into the ball room, so soon as we walked in everyone looked toward us, as we walked through the ball room I could hear people whispering and I know it going to get worst as the guest are still arriving.

"don't worry about them, we will show them you are good now!" Emma say being her sweet self "and if they don't like it or have something to say about it then we will hang them" Emma tells me, so no not really like her sweet self then "I was joking" Emma say before she started to laugh so I laughed a little myself going along with her as to not get her angry again, we walked up the three steps to the four throne's giving a little bow to Queen Snow and King Charming before Emma when to sit in her throne next to Show and I when to my throne next to Charming.

"you look lovely" Charming say to me giving me a kiss on the cheek and I could see people looking at us

"thank you Charming" I say smiling at him, it funny how no one calls him James anymore well outside the family anyway "how was my father after you talk to him ?" I asks Charming as I did not see my father anywhere.

"he just need time" Charming say taking my hand in his "I don't think we will see him tonight, but I can always dance with you as I am your father in law" Charming tells me holding out his hand while smiling at me.

"I would like that very much" I say smiling back at him before taking his hand in mine and letting him leading me to the dance floor as we started dancing, everyone was looking at us, watching us dance and no one else was dancing then Red Ridding Hood and Graham walked to the dance floor and started to dance around as well I look at Red and smiled at her it was a thank you smile, she was a good friend to me and Emma and still is.

"mind if I cut in" Emma asks after she walked over to us

"of course not" I say letting go of Charming and going to go back to my throne but Emma stop me by putting a hand on my arm, pulling me into her arms

"when I asks if I could cut in, it because I want to dance with my wife" Emma say before kissing me and I kissed her back, as I kissed her a small tear run down my cheek "I love you" Emma say to me wiping the tear away "come with me" Emma say to me before linking our arms and walking us to the gardens.

"it a lovely night" I say looking up at the star's and the moon

"yes it is, it's a night for dreams to come true" Emma say to me and I looked at her "my dream is going to come true tonight" Emma say tells me

"your dream ?" I asks her, really worried now because Emma always say I was her dream just let she was my dream.

"yes my dream" Emma say to me "I will tell you when we get there" Emma say to me and I was really worry now, we kept walking in silence until we got to Emma pick tree and it was glowing, Emma told me once about it glowing and how she would love for me to see it when it glowed, when we was under the tree Emma turned me around so I was facing her and then Emma kissed me, the kiss of hard and full of passion

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I walked into my old house that I use to share with my wife Cora, hoping that I would find her there, it was weird being back here in the home we lived in for so many years.

Well I know someone has been living here and I know she was here I could smell her perfume and it made me suck, I uses to love the smell of her perfume but now it just make's me suck to my stomach.

"well look what the cat dragged in" Cora say from behind me, so I turned around to face her "so what are you doing here, should you not be at the ball?" Cora asks me with that evil smile on her face

"I am here to kill you for what you did to Emma and MY unborn grandchild" I tell her and she started laughing

"don't tell me you finally got a back bone" Cora say to me as she walked to me "I never thought I see the day" Cora say coming so close to me "because if it was not for me our daughter would have no back bone" Cora say to me moving her hands up and down my arms "we was good together Henry and we can been again" Cora say kissing me and I kissed her back, I know Cora so well, every time I used to stand up to her, she used to kiss me to get me to back down but not this time, It was now or never so i took the rada'han out of my shoulder bag while Cora was busy kissing me and I put it around her neck.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Emma was kissing me like there was no tomorrow, when all of a sudden she fell to the floor, taking me down with her

"Emma are you always ?" I asks as I got off her

"yes I am find now" Emma say looking at me with sad eyes and then she started to cry

"Emma darling what is wrong ?" I asks her, now I am more then worried about her what the hell did my mother do to her ?, I really need to find out so I can help her

"I am sorry" Emma say hugging me as tightly as she could "I am so sorry please forgive me" Emma say as she started crying harder

"I forgive you Emma, but what are you sorry for ?" I asks wanting to know and hoping to get some idea of what may be going on

"for what I say to you Regina, I will never leave you I love you so much" Emma say through her tears "your mother, she did is to me" Emma tells me so I pull Emma back from me so I could look her in the eyes

"what did she do to you ?" I asks Emma knowing I am going to kill her

"I don't really know what she did to me" Emma say wiping her tears away "all I know is after you brought me back, I felt different some how, but I just thought it was a side effect from the poisoned apple" Emma tells me and I wait for her to continued telling me as I know there is more to come.

"when we was fighting or better when I was yelling at you for no reason" Emma say looking away from me "it was like I was watching someone else and there was nothing I could not to stop it" Emma say as she wrapped her arms around me again and put her head on my shoulder

"it alright my darling" I say running my fingers through her hair trying to calm her down

"but my dream did come true tonight" Emma say after she calm down pulling her head back to look me in the eye "my dream was kissing you under this three at night" Emma say and all I could do was smile

"well I am happy to help" I say before kissing her again, hoping that whatever spell my mother put on Emma had been broken for good, but the question is what happened to break the spell ?.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

"what the hell are you doing ?" Cora say pushing me to the floor "where the hell did you get a Rada'Han ?" she asks me trying to take it off

"rumpelstiltskin" I say as I watched her face fall hearing his name "you really do know how to piss people off Cora" I say to her getting up off the floor

"so what was the price you had to pay ?" she asks me

"I did not have to pay a price" I tell her going over to her, putting my hands on her arms and putting her into me "all I have to do was drop your name and he was happy to help me" I say before giving her a kiss and pushing her to the floor and she started to laugh

"you really did grow a back bone" she say laughing at me "you old fool, you have no idea what you have done" Cora say to me laughing like the mad woman she is

So I grab her pulling her up and shaking her to stop her laughing "stop laughing" I say shaking her harder "tell what I have done ?" I asks her after she stopped laughing

"you save the day, you saved Emma" She say to me and then I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach, I look down at my stomach to see Cora has stabbed me with a knife, Cora pulled out the knife and I fell to the floor

"my dear husband, you see I did not just poison Emma with that Apple" Cora say kneeing down next to me "you see I knew if Regina did truly love Emma she could wake her up, so I added something else to the apple not just poison" Cora tells me and I know I will be dead soon, but I can die happy knowing I had save Emma and maybe Regina as well.

I could feel Cora going through my pocket "I don't have the key so stop looking" I say with my last breath before I closed my eyes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo

I kiss Emma under her tree that she loved, "let go back to the ball" I say as we pulled back from the kiss, I got up before helping Emma up.

"I am sorry" Emma say again before giving me a little kiss on my lips

"Emma darling stop saying sorry, you was not yourself" I say as we walk back "look let just try to have fun tonight and we can work out the best way to deal with my mother tomorrow" I tell Emma as I looked that the moonlight on her face

"alright sounds good to me and just so you know I am feeling so much better" Emma say to me with a sexy smile on her face and I knew way she was telling me.

We walked back into the ball room and no one looked at us so I am guessing Snow and Charming has told everyone me and Emma are married and that I am good again, we when back to the dance floor while people was dancing and started dancing and this time no one left the dance floor, I forgot just how beautiful Emma could dance,

As we dance around the dance floor, Emma stopped dancing and put her hand to her head before she started yelling out in pain, It a good thing I have my arms around her so I could stop her felling to the floor, I see Charming, Snow, Megan and Lasey running toward us, their looked as scared as I feel right now!.

Once it stop Emma looked at me "Emma sweetheart, are you right ?" I asks her as she still looked like she was in some pain from what every just happen to her

"Emma what happen?" Megan asks her

"your Father" Emma say to me "I think he in trouble" Emma tell me "I saw your mother killing him" she tells me and now I am very worried about my father.


	14. i am going

**sorry for the long wait, but i have a block for this chapter**

I was dancing with my wife Regina feeling like myself again, I have no idea what Lady Cora did to me, but I was going to find out and I know Regina was also going to do whatever it take's to find out what the hell her mother did to me, I just hope Regina does not turn evil again.

As I was dancing around with Regina my head started to hurt, I stopped dancing and put my hand on my head before yelling out in pain, it hurt so much that it felt like my head was going to explode, I was seeing Lady Cora stabbing Henry in my head.

As it, whatever it was came to a stop I could feel arms around me holding on to me tightly as if to stop me from falling, I slowly opened my eye's and look right into Regina's beautiful eyes, I was still in pain, but felt better knowing Regina was there.

"Emma sweetheart, are you alright ?" Regina asks me with a very worried look on her face

"Emma what happen?" my mum asks me also looking very worried, I look around at the rest of my family to see their all have worried looks on their faces.

before looking back to Regina, "your father" I say to Regina "I think he in trouble" I tell Regina "I saw your mother stabbing him" I tell Regina and I did not think Regina could look more worried then she alright did until I told her, her father maybe had been killed by her mother.

"Megan get Emma a chair" Regina tells my mum, Regina helped me into the chair after my mum had got me a chair "Emma darling how are you feeling ?" Regina asks me still looking very worried.

"my head hurts a bit but I am find" I say before giving her a quick kiss, hoping to ease her worries a little, "I do not know what that was but it hurt like hell, Regina you need to find your father, much sure he is alright" I tells Regina getting worried myself.

"Charming" Regina say turning around to look at my father "where was my father the last time you saw him?" Regina asks my father, since he was the last one to see him.

"in his room he say he wanted to been alone" my father told Regina before calling one for the guard over "go and bring Queen Regina father to me" he order's the guard

"your highness, I saw the queen's father leave on horse back some time ago" the guard tells us all

"WHAT!" Regina yelled at the guard making everyone step back from her, as their all know how evil Regina can be, the only people who did not back away from her were my mum and mother, my father, my sister, Peter, Bud, Sam and Kate.

"why did you not let anyone know?" Regina asks the guard before walking toward the big mirror in the ball room, then moving her hand in front of it, making everyone gasped at the sight of Henry lying there with bloody all around him

"No" Regina say all but a whisperer "that my old house" Regina say before going to leave the ball room.

"Regina wait" I say getting up from the chair and going over to her, trying to hide the pain I am in "I am coming with you" I tell Regina while walking over to her

"no you are not Emma, you are staying here where you will be safe" Regina tell me and I was about to say something when Regina started talking again "and that is the end of it" Regina say to me before turning to my father "would you mind if I borrow some of your guards ?" Regina asks him

"of course not and I am going with you as well" my father tells Regina

"then I am going as well" I say not wanting to give up on helping them stop Regina's mother

"No Emma, Regina is right, you have to stay here" my father say taking me by the shoulder's "I know you are worried about Henry and I know you also want to find out what Lady Cora did to you but you are staying here, end of story young Lady" my Father tell me

"I am not a little girl any more Father" I tell my Father, I do understand that he does not want to lose me again, but with both Regina and my Father looking out for me i don't see now, that is going to happen "and if by some chance Henry is still alive I can heal him" I tell my father

"Emma I know in some way you are right" Regina say coming over to me and my Father "But Emma sweetie your power's wouldn't work on my mother you know that" Regina reminds me and I know she is right and then I get an idea

"you right my power's wouldn't work on your mother, but I know what will" I say before walking away from Regina and my father leaving the ball room

"what do you mean ?" Regina asks while following me out of the ball room

"you will see" I tell Regina as we walked toward the staircase

"well whatever it is just promise me, you will been careful if I let you come with us" Regina tells me as we walk up the stairs and i smile a little knowing i have won.

"let me come with you ? You do know I will go anyway, with or without you" I tell Regina and I know she knew I would

"I know you would because you are the most stubborn personal I have even met" Regina tells me "and I know once you have made your mind up there little chance of changing it" Regina say with a smile "but you have been know to change your mind now and again" Regina say giving me a kiss on the lips

"that not going to work this time" I tell Regina knowing what she was trying to do "and just so you know, I am a lot more stubborn now a days" I tell Regina and I swear I could hear Regina think _Oh No "_we better change out of our dress's before we leave" I tell Regina.

As we was walking back to our bedchamber's Regina tried everything she could think of to change my mind about going.

"Emma darling, I am worried enough about my father without you adding to my worries" Regina tried again as we were changing into our ridding clothes "so please for once's do as I asks and stay here" Regina say throwing her arms around me

"I know you are worried about me sweetheart but I will be alright" I say hugging Regina back and giving her a kiss "your mother will not hurt me while I am carry her unborn grandchild" I reminded Regina after I pull back from the kiss,

"I know that what she said, but I do not trust my mother and with good reason" Regina tells me "you also have reason not to trust her or had you forgotten what she did to you, to us ?" Regina asks me

"no I have not forgotten what your mother did to us, to me and I do not trust her Regina" I say moving toward the door "look I will meet you and my father by the stables" I tell Regina before I walk out the door.

"Where are you going ?" I hear Regina call after me as I walked out of our bedchambers and down the long hall to Peter's guest chambers, I know Peter would not be there but I knock anyway, when I get no answer, I let myself in and start looking for what I came here for and because I know Peter so well I did not have to look for long.

After I find what I was looking for, I head for the stables to find Regina and my Father "are we ready to go ?" I asks as I walk up to Regina and my Father, seeing the guards are already on the horse's waiting for their order's.

"Yes we are ready to go" my Father answer before giving me a smile and then getting on his horse

"Emma, please be careful and stay close to me" Regina tells me before giving me a kiss

"we better get going, if there is still any hope for saving your father" I tell Regina before getting on my horse, knowing there is little hope of Henry being alive, but I have to hold out for a little hope that some how we can save Henry, I have to believe that, for Regina if nothing else,

It did not take us long to get to Regina's old house, my father walked into the house first followed closely by me and Regina and then the guards, as I walked in behind my father with a sword in my hand, I could smell the blood in the air.

I look around using the skills I have learn from my mum and what I learn from all the cirme scene's I have been to.

"I can smell blood in the air" I tell the other and I see my father and Regina share a look "but I can't see any blood" I tell them as I look around and then walk slowly into the next room.

As soon as I walk into the next room I see Henry lying on the floor, "DADDY!" Regina yelled as she ran over to where Henry layed on the floor "No Daddy No" Regina say as she started to cry as she pulled Henry into her arms.

"Oh Regina sweetheart" I say going over to her and putting one of my arms around her shoulders and then putting my other hand over Henry, trying to heal him "Regina Sweetheart I am so sorry but it's to late, he is gone" I tell her as I start to cry myself, as I loved Henry like my own father.

"still so very weak my dear" Lady Cora say from the other side of the room "Regina dear, how many time do I have to tell you, love is weakness" Lady Cora say to Regina before looking at me "Emma my dear, you look lovely for a dead girl" Lady Cora say to me

"come any closer to my dauhgter and I will kill you " My Father say pointing his sword at Lady Cora and stepping in front of me and Regina.

"Father it already she not going to kill me" I say getting up from Regina side, putting my hands on my belly "not why I am carrying your grandchild" I say to Lady Cora

"yes I always wanted a grandchild, someone I could love " Lady Cora tells me

"and what is wrong with loving your daughter ?" my father asks her and she just started laughing

"well if you are not going to give my father an answer" I say taking out Peter's gun I took from his room and pointing it at Lady Cora.

"Emma darling what is that ?" Regina asks me while looking at the gun in my hand

"my powers may not work on your mother, but this will" I tell her before pulling the trigger, making my Father, Regina and all the guards jump at the noise at the gun make,as i watch Lady Cora fall to the floor


	15. She knows better

**Okay so everyone should thank ShadowTeenGirl because if it was not for her/him you would still be waiting for this chapter, as i not been feeling well so i just been reading FicFan, so when she/he asks me how the chapter was coming along i thought i add a little more to it and ended up finish it. so enjoy and like always let me know what you think.**

I watched Emma leave the ball room followed closes by Regina, after their left, Charming when to talk with the guards before going over to talk with Snow White before leaving himself with some guards, after Charming left Snow told everyone to just keep having fun and to enjoy themselves until they find out what was happening.

As I look around the ball room, I see Peter and Kate in the corner of the room, so I start to walk over to them, as I walk pass a group, I over heard what they were talking about, their were saying that their hope Henry would been alright because if Regina was good again then this may turn her evil again and she would put a cruse on everyone.

As I walked pass another group I heard them say that Regina was just pretending to be good and that she was only using Emma and her family and that she was still planning to cruse everyone into a world without magic. I wanted to say something but I just kept walking as then is enough going on right now!

When Kate and Peter saw me walking toward them, they gave me a sad smile "Megan what going on ?" Kate asks me

"I don't really know, but I hope their get to Henry in time" I say getting worry about them "maybe I should go with them" I say thinking out loud

"no you are not" Kate tells me and Peter gave her a look "they have a whole army helping them, what can you do ?" Kate asks me with a worried look on her face and I just wanted to take Kate into my arms and tell her it is going to be alright.

"I know that but I can help Emma to heal poor Henry" I tell them, knowing there was nothing I could really do to help, but just felt I needed to do something.

"Megan did you get some power since we been here and you just forgot to mention?" Peter asks me

"Dr Hunt ?" I hear someone call me before I could answer him, I turn around to see a beautiful blonde women in a light pink balloon dress and little pink flowers in her blonde hair

"yes I am Dr Megan Hunt" I say to the young woman

"hello I am Cinderella" the young woman say to me and I looked at Kate to see if I had heard her right "Show White has told me so much about you and how you took care of Princess Emma" Cinderella say to me with a smile on her face.

"yes I did, I love her like she is my own daughter" I tell Cinderella with a smile on my face as well.

"well I wanted to asks you something" Cinderella say to me

"I think I will leave you lady's to talk" Peter tells us "I see a guard over there, I want to find out what is happening" Peter say before leaving us to it

"oh Cinderella, this is my friend Kate" I say introducing them, their say hello and talk a little before Cinderella looks back at me "so what did you want to asks me ?" I asks Cinderella after their had finish's saying their hello's

"I wanted to see if you would like to dance ?" Cinderella asks me and I now notice people have started dancing again "Snow does not want to worried people, until we have any news about Henry" Cinderella tells me

"I will be happy to dance with you" I say to Cinderella giving her a smile "the next dance will be your's" I tell Kate also giving her a smile before taking Cinderella hand

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I watched Megan talk to the woman called Cinderella but I am not really listening to them as I keep thinking about Emma and that she will not have her power going up against Regina's mother, I am hoping Regina can talk her out of it, but I know Emma to well, I know once her mind is made up there is no changing it.

But then I get an idea "I think I will leave you lady's to talk" I tell them "I see a guard over there, I want to find out what is happening" I tell them before going over to the guard, before they can say anything.

"Hello!" I say to the guard "can you tell me where I can find Prince Charming" I asks him

"he is outside with the other guards, getting ready to go to Queen Regina old house to see if her father is still alive" the guard tell me

"thank you" I say to the guard before going to my room that I was staying in and when over to the draw by the bed to get my gun, but only to find it was missing.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

I was dancing around with Cinderella, trying to listen to her tell me story's about her and Snow White, but I am to worried about Emma, Regina, Charming and Henry to really listen to her.

As I was dancing around with Cinderella, I see Peter coming over to us looking very worried

"Peter what wrong?" I asks as I stop dancing with Cinderella

"Megan, my gun is missing" Peter tells me and now I am worried

"you don't think" I say getting more worried by the minute "no Emma would not, she knows better then that" I say as I know that Emma has seen how dangerous guns can be

"oh I think she did, since her power does not work on Regina's Mother" Peter tells me and I wanted to kick myself for forgetting about that fact.

"What a gun ?" Cinderella asks us with a confused look on her face

"come on, their may not of left yet" Peter say as he took me by the arm and started walking toward the door's,

"do you want me to tell Snow White ?" Cinderella asks us and I did not know she had bin following us

"no, we may not need to tell her anything, if we get that gun off Emma" Peter say to Cinderella as we walk outside.

Just as we walked outside we seeing them ridding off into the night to tried and save Henry, I just hope Emma does not do anything stupid.

"come on we better follow them" Peter say going back into the caslte

"and how are we going to get there ?" I asks Peter "we have no idea where Regina's old house is" I tell Peter as we walk back into the balloon

"I can find out" Peter say walking over to a guard "do you know where Queen Regina old house is ?" Peter asks the guard as soon as he was standing next to him

"no I do not, sorry I can't help you" the guard answer him

"maybe Snow White will know" Cinderella tell us, making Peter look around for Snow White before walking off, I follower him as I see Snow White talking with Red Ridding Hood.

"Megan you asks Snow White as you two have gotten close" Peter say to me

"alright" I say agreeing with Peter as me and Snow White had spend a lot of time together getting to know each other "Snow" I say as we walked over to her and Red Ridding Hood

"yes Megan ?" Snow asks me giving me a smile as her a Red Ridding Hood looked toward me.

"do you know where Regina's old house is ?" I asks Snow

"you must have a very good reason for asking" Red Ridding Hood say to me

"yes I do" I tell Red Ridding Hood before looking at Snow "I think Emma going to do something stupid" I tell them and watch how both of they faces drop

"Stupid how ?" Snow asks me

"she took my gun" Peter tells them

"what a gun ?" Red Ridding Hood asks us with the same look Cinderella had on her face

"something from our world that is very dengerons" Peter tells them

"and you believe Emma is going to do something with this gun ?" Snow asks us

"yes, but we need to stop her before she does" I tell Snow, mother to mother as we was both Emma mother's

"yes I know where Regina's old house is, I will get some guards to take us there" Snow say to us

"Snow that will take to long, we need to stop Emma" Red Ridding Hood says to Snow "I know where Queen Regina's old house is I will take you there, but we must leave right now!" Red Ridding Hood said before walking off and we all followed her

"Red, you can't be serious" Snow say to her and I do not know what there are talking about, but I know it cannot be good, with the sound of worry in Snow voice

"yes I am Snow it the only way to get to Emma quicker" Red Ridding Hood say as we walk outside

"you have no idea what this gun thing, looks like" Cinderella say to Red Ridding Hood

"their do" Red Ridding Hood say pointing at me and Peter "I will take them on my back" Red Ridding Hood say and I am really not likeing where this is going.

"Dr Hunt, can you hold this for me, and what even you do, don't drop it" Red Ridding Hood say to me before taking off her Red Cape and handing it to me before stepping back from us.

I watch her turn from a girl to a big wolf, I can't believe my eyes, I look at Peter to see he is just as stocked as I am at seeing Red Ridding Hood turn into a wolf

"get on her back she will take you to Emma" Snow say to us and we watch Red Ridding hood turn around and lying down on the floor so we could get on her back "oh Megan, when you get there, you must put the cape back on Red, so she can turn back" Snow tells me.

I nod to let Snow know I understand as I do not know if I can speak right now.

I get onto Red Ridding Hood back, hoping she was not going to eat me, Peter got on behind me and puts his arms around my waist, holding on tightly, but not tight enough to hurt me, Red Ridding Hood stands up after we are on her back and starts running, I hold on tight to her fur and I try my best to not pull her fur as I do not want to hurt her, it not long before we are in the enchanted forest.

As we was heading to Regina's old house, I have a lot of scenarios going around my head, what if the gun does not work on Regina's Mother? And she ends up killing them all, after I think that I can't stop thinking the worst and each more worst then the one before.

As we come to a stop I see a big old house, it was a little run down but I am guessing it was really lovely once's, but we not here to look at the old house, we are here to stop Emma.

Peter got off Red Ridding Hood back first and then help's me off her back as well, I knew they were here because there was they horse's, I put Red Ridding Hood cape back on her and watch as she turns human again.

"we better get going" I say as I help Red Ridding Hood to her feet and then we go into the house, as soon as we walk in we hear voice's coming from the next room so we start walking toward that room and then we hear a gun shot me and Peter look at each other before we run into the room to see Emma pointing the gun and Lady Cora lying on the floor

"Emma what did you do ?" I asks her and everyone in the room turns toward me


	16. she wanted to kill her

**Hi guy's sorry for the long wait but i be a little busy lately, but anyway here is the new chapter i hope you enjoy and i will try to be so long in updateing **

"Emma what did you do?" I hear mum asks from behind me but that is impossible because she is back at the palace, so I turn to look behind me and there mum was and I can see the look for horror on her face, Peter also has the same look of horror on his face, and I do not know how they got here but then I see Red at the corner of my eye and I knew how they got here, I look at Red who just looked confused and has no idea what is happening.

I was about to say something when I heard moaning so I turn just in time to see Cora sitting up on the floor holding her shoulder, with blood come from between her fingers

"what magic is this?" Cora asks me while trying to hind the pain she was feeling in her shoulder

"Magic that can kill you" I say taking one step toward her "look what it did to your shoulder, so what do you think it will do to your hand" I say pointing it at her head

I could see the fear in Cora eyes, that was good I wanted her to feel afraid, for all the time's she had made Regina feel afraid and all the times I used to hold Regina when she cried after Cora bead her and for all the time's I used to have to clean Regina's wounds after Cora whipped her.

"you feel it?" I say to Cora "that is fear and what it is like be been afraid, that is what you use's to put Regina through" I say taking another step closer to her "I could kill you right now" I tell her, enjoy this way to much then I should

"Emma" I hear Regina say to me and then I feel her hand on my arm "don't become her" Regina say to me, I look into Regina eyes and I can see the worry in them but I also see the love in them as well.

"I am not going to kill her Regina, I just wanted her to feel a little of what she did to you" I tell Regina before lowing the gun "I will never become her, I would not do that to you" I tell Regina "she is going to spend the rest of her life in jail, in the world she cruse me to, a world without magic" I tell Regina, after I finish talking Regina throws her arms around me and kiss's me.

"I am going to be sick" Cora say and I pull away from Regina and point the gun at her again

"give me a reason not to put one in your head" I say to her and I see the fear in her eyes again, she look like a scared little girl and I almost felt sorry for her, _almost! _

"if you ever tried to hurt Regina again or even look at her the wrong way, just remember this, you got a lot of body parts I can use this on before I get to your head" I say before moving the gun away from her head to her other shoulder and pulled the trigger again, making her yell out in pain.

"Emma give me the gun" I hear Peter say from beside me, I look at him and saw he was holding out his hand for me to give him the gun and I did "that a good girl" Peter say giving me a smile to let me know he was not angry with me.

"Guards, take her away!" I order them and two guards without hesitation when over to Cora and pulled her off the group and they was not being gentle with her, guess she did something to them both or they hate what she did to me just like a lot of people in my parents kingdom, as they walk past me I see Cora has the Rana'Han on her neck, I guess Henry had something to do with that, I can't believe I did not see it before now!.

"you are amazing" Regina say giving me a hug "but I saw something in you, that I never want to see again" Regina say holding onto me tightly "we will talk about it later" Regina tells me before pulling back from me slowly before walking away, I was about to follow her but I felt someone grab my hand, I look to my other side to see mum and she does not look to happy with me right now! And she is so going to let me know it.

After mum gives me a look letting me know she was not happy, she turned to look at the door, I also turn just in time to see Regina and Red was leaving and it look like mum was just making sure they did leave, along with everyone else.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

I watch Regina walk over to Emma as the guards take Cora away as Emma had order, I see Regina say something to Emma, but I could not hear, and then Regina hugged her, I lock eyes with Peter as I slowly walked over to them, Peter moves away from Emma and Regina, I grab his arm and asks him in a low voice to tell everyone to give me and Emma sometime alone together, he gave me a nod before going over to the others.

I look Regina in the eyes as she is still hugging Emma, I look at Regina and she give me a look at tell me she knows what I was going to asks, Regina pulled back slowly before telling Emma they would talk later before walking away, Emma when to follow but I took her hand in mine to stop her, I could feel Emma's hand was shaking.

Emma looked at our hands while I watching everyone leave, after everyone left I look back to Emma to see she had also watched them leave.

"Emma, what was you thinking when you took Peter's gun ?" I asks trying my best not to yell at her

"I was thinking about protecting my wife and unborn child" Emma tell me with a sound of fear in her voice

Emma pulled her hand out of mine and walked over to a near by couch and seat down, as mad as I was with Emma right now! All I could see was that scared girl I met 12 years ago, I let out a breath before going over and seat down next to Emma taking her hand in mine again. "I never shot anyone before" Emma say to me looking down at our hands "I could of killed her, I really could of kill her" Emma tells me in a shaky voice

"Emma, I know you, yes you did something really stupid when you took Peter's gun, but you could never kill anyone" I tell Emma knowing that to be truth

"mum! I was this close to killing her" Emma say using two fingers on her other hand "and I was not going to kill her for what she did to me" Emma say as tears started to fall "I wanted to kill her for what she did to Regina" Emma tells me and then lean her head on my shoulder, so I took my hand out of Emma hand and put it around her shoulder's, pulling Emma into me, sit there just holding my baby girl.

I have a feeling there was more going on here then I knew and I was right because Emma started telling me some of the things Cora had done to Regina when they were younger, if Emma had kill Cora, she would had a very good reason to, hell even I feel like killing Cora after hearing some of the things she did to Regina, how could a mother do that to her our child ? I could never do anything like that to my two daughters, hell I never lean a finger on them, yes I have got angry at them and I mean really angry but I have never lean a finger on them, what gives any parent the right to even abuse they child ?.

I hold onto Emma tightly as we both cried, I could feel someone watching us, so I look up at the door to see Regina was standing there, so I hold out one of my hands to her, to let her know it was alright to come over, Regina walked over to us and seat on the other side of me.

I put my arm around Regina shoulders and pulled her closer into me for a hug, so I have both Emma and Regina on each side of me, hugging them with both they head's on each of my shoulders crying, Regina reach for Emma hand and then bring it to her lips to give it a kiss and from the look on Emma face she had not notice's Regina had came over to join us on the couch.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo

I was the last one to leave the room but I stay by the door's, I know I should not eardrops on Megan and Emma but I saw something in Emma eyes after she used that gun on my mother and it scared me because I know that look, it's the look of evil and I know evil.

As I listen to Megan and Emma, I knew I was right to be worried about Emma, she just say she could of killed my mother and I knew Emma was telling the truth because that what I had seen in her eyes, I know I have done some really evil things, things I now wish I could take back, things I can never make up for, I know I am always going to been seen as the evil queen, but that is a path I will not let Emma take, I will do any thing to not let that happen and I got a feeling Megan would also do anything to stop Emma taking that path as well.

I listen as Emma tells Megan about what Mother did to me when I was younger, as I listen to Emma it bring back bad memories of what Mother did to me, it was like having a flashback after flashback. like I was reliving it, that I was back there and I could feel the horse whip hitting my back, arms and the back of my leg, my mother always use her magic to heal my wounds the next day so they would not leave scars, but my mother have hit my lip with so much force that even her magic could not heal my upper lip completely.

Mother use to say I was ugly because of the scar on my lip, a scar she gave me, but Emma never did, she use to say to made me even more beautiful, she would always kiss my scar, like she was trying to kiss the pain away, I lift my hand up to touch my scar, bring myself back to reality.

I look back to Megan and Emma to see Megan holding Emma tightly as she cry, Megan was also crying, as I watch them I get a salty taste in my month and I realized at I am crying myself, I look at them again and Megan locked eyes with me and then she holds out a hand, as a sign for me to go over, so I slowly walked over and seat on the other side of Megan and as soon as I sit down Megan puts her arm around my shoulders, pulling me into her, I don't fight I just lay my head on her shoulder, I look over at Emma to see her head on Megan other shoulder and her face buried in Megan neck, I don't think Emma even knows I am here, so I reach for her hand and give it a little squeezes.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo

I have been so busy crying on mum shoulder that I did not notices Regina come over until she squeeze my hand, I look at her to see she is also crying, mum pulled us tighter into her and was not going to let us going anytime soon, but I did not care.

I don't know how long we were all sitting there crying but I will feel better after a good cry, I pulled back, I look at mum and she smile at me "feeling better ?" she asks me

"yes, thank you" I say smiling back at her

"that what I am here for" Mum say putting her hand at the back of my head bring my head to her lips and giving my forehead a kiss "and what about you, my beautiful daughter in law ? Are you feeling better ?" mum asks Regina

"yes I am thank you" Regina say sitting up straight, moving her hand from my hand and putting them in her lap, I guess Regina is feeling a little in embarrassed, but that did not stop mum from taking Regina face in both her hands and giving her a kiss on the forehead as well.

"come on you two, let get going, as I know you don't want to stay any longer then you have to" Mum say taking both out hands and getting up pulling us along with her, I give Regina a look at tells her not to argue, as we walk outside I see my father and some guards making sure Henry's body was safe for the journey back to the palace, I look away and toward Regina to see she was watching them as well, I move mum to the side and turned Regina around so her back was now facing Henry, I could see tears in Regina's eyes again so I pulled her into me for a hug.

"we will get through this together" I tell Regina, I feel Regina move her arms around my waist and pulled me into her "your mother will not get away with this, I promise" I tell Regina not wanting to let her go.

It was only when my father came over to us and told us everyone was ready to leave, so we went over to our horse's and got on, we watched as Red turned into a wolf before mum and Peter got on her back.

"what are you doing ?" I asks them "mum get on my horse and Peter you go with Regina" I tell them so they got off Red's back and mum when to put Red cape back on her "put it back on at the palace" I tell mum and she give's me a nod "Red, go on ahead of us" I tell Red and she run off and we started back as well.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

Emma told Red to go ahead of us, knowing there may be trouble ahead, we all rid back to the palace in silence, Peter was holding on to me as if he was trying to conform me, but it was no where near to the way Megan had conform me, but maybe that because Megan is a loving, caring mother who loved her children, but I am just guessing because I never have that and would not know what it felt like.

"Take Cora to the dungeons" Charming order his guards and they took her away but not before she gave me an evil smile

"I am going to go take the bullets out of Core's shoulders" Megan tells us all before getting off the horse "and I wouldn't been gentle" Megan tell me giving me a smile letting me know it was going to be alright, I have no idea what bullets are, but I think they maybe a bit like fire balls only smaller.

After Peter get's off the horse I swing my leg around to get off only to find Emma at the side ready to help me off the horse, Emma put her hands on my hips and helped me down off the horse.

"I will go and tell Red to fill my mother in and then we can just go to our room because I know you must not want to talk to anyone, after tonight" Emma say giving me a quick kiss on my lips before going over to Red, who is back in her human form and talking with Megan, I watch as Emma walk over to Red and start talking to her, it was not long before Emma was walking back toward me, she put her arm around my waist and guiding me up the palace steps and inside, making sure no one saw us as we walked past the balloon and up the staircase and in to our bedroom, Emma walked me over to our bed and seat me down before giving me another quick kiss, before going into the washroom.

Emma came back out and stood in front of me and it now I notice Emma is naked, she take's my hands in her and pulls me off the bed and walked me into the washroom, I see the indoor wash pool is full of water, Emma walk behind me and started undoing my dress and taking it off, when I am also naked Emma take's my hand again and walks us down the steps and into the indoor wash pool and making me lean up against the wall and started to massage my shoulders.

I feel myself starting to relax, so I close my eyes and let my body relax even more, it amazes me how Emma knows me so well, I did not even know I needed this, that what I love about her, she knows what I need before I know myself.

Today have been a hard day for me it was just one long day, all I want this to go to bed and put today behind me "don't fall asleep" Emma whisper in my ear before pulling me slowly away from the wall and out of the washing pool or bath as Emma had told me that what they was called in the world my mother cruse her to, I think its a funny name myself and don't understand why they would call it that for, but from what Megan and Lasey has told me there are a lot of things in our world that they think are funny or do not understand, but I don't really care because I have the best of both world and that is Emma.

We dry ourselves and get into our night clothes without talking but then again I not say a word since we was inside my old house, after we both are ready for bed Emma take's my hand in her again and walk us back into our bedroom and over to the bed Emma pulled back the covers and help me into bed before going over to her side of the bed and getting in as well, she moved closer to me and wrapped her arms around me pulling me into her.

"I love you" Emma says before giving me a kiss on my cheek and then laying down, I close my eyes, feeling safe in her arms and I can feel myself falling to sleep "I love you too" I say before I fall asleep.


	17. Lacey's Crush

As tired as I am right now I cannot fall asleep, so I just watched Regina sleep, she had not say anything since we were at her old house, but Regina's not the only one who's had a long day, I still can't believe I came so close to killing Lady Cora and I can't let myself kill her, I won't become her, there are a lot of people who would love to see her dead including Regina, but at the end of the day Cora is still her mother and as much as I hate it my mother in law, but the hate I felt inside as I was holding at gun to Cora's head, scared the hell out of me.

I give up on trying to get to sleep anytime soon, so I very carefully get out of bed and walked over to our bedroom window, it was dark outside and I see people are still leaving, so I sit there watching everyone down below, I turn my thoughts to Henry, I am finding it very hard to understand why he did what he did, why would he go there for? Knowing how powerful Cora is or was, as she is powerless how! As she is wearing the Rada'Han around her neck.

I don't know how he managed to get the Rada'Han on Cora's neck, I am glad he did but I just wish it had all turn out different, that he had left it to me, Regina and my parents to deal with Cora, if he have, he would still be alive right now!.

I know I am crying, I am so sad that I am never going to see Henry again but I am also very angry at Henry for what he did. But I also know there is nothing I can do to change what has happened, but Henry death does not have to be in vain, I won't let it be in vain

I wipe my tears away from my eyes, as I do I notices there is no one outside anymore I guess everyone has left, I get up from the window and walk back over to the bed, giving Regina a kiss on her cheek and whispering "I love you" in her ear before leaving the bedroom.

I walked down the back staircase to the dungeon so no one would see me, i walk down the long hall way before I have to go down another staircase at leads into the dungeons and those stairs were dark and dusty, as I come down the last of the stars I see two guards sitting at a table having something to eat and drink, as soon as they saw me they stood up.

I walked over to them "I need to talk with Lady Cora" I tell them handing out my hand for one of them to hand me the keys, but one of the guards just started walking toward a jail cell and unlock it, I walked over to the cell and saw Cora was in chains, I looked at her shoulders and they do look very saw, it also looks like they just stopped bleeding "wait for me here" I order the guard before walking in to the cell.

"Hello Cora" I say since she have her face in-between her knee's, she looked up at me and gave me that evil smile of her, at sands chills down my spine

"Hello Dear" she say getting up from the floor "it been a long time" she say to me

"are you in so much pain that you forgot what I did to you, just a few hours ago? Or that you give me a poison apple " I asks her wondering what my mum have given her.

"I mean since I cruse you to another world" Cora say with that smile of her "was it 10 years ago ?" Cora asks me and I know she is just trying to push my buttons, but I was not going to rise to it. "the apple does not count since you did not know it was me" Cora say "so is there a reason why you are here talking to me and not fucking my daughter?" Cora asks me and it took everything in me not to go over there and punch her right in the face.

I walk over to Cora without saying anything to her and I see the fear in her eyes return and I do like seeing the fear in her eyes, it mean she does have feeling, I wouldn't go so far as to say she has a heart, I grabbed Cora by the throat "I am going to confess you, because I can't take the change you will some how find a way of remove the Rada,Han" I tell her before using my powers on her, I fall to the floor feeling weak, I see Cora fall to her knees next to me, the guard came running in and pick me up in his arms "I am alright" I tell him

"Cora, tomorrow my parents will decide your punishment" I tell her "but they will asks you to tell them about your crimes and you will tell them everything and don't leave anything out and then you will take your punishment no matter what it is" I tell her, Cora was about to say something but I put my hand up to stop her, I got out of the guard arms still feeling a little weak and walked out of the cell, follower closely by the guard.

I took my time going back to our bedroom since confessing Cora made me feel so weak, one of the guards had wanted to walk me back but I just order him to stay down there and watch Cora.

As I slowly walk back into the bedroom I am glad to see Regina is still asleep and has not missed me, I carefully get back into bed and as soon as I lay down, Regina wrapped her arms around me, so I guess she had missed me, I pulled Regina closer into me before closing my eyes and falling to sleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo

As I started to wake up I could feel arms around me and I knew without opening my eyes that those arms belonged to my wife Emma, so I very carefully without opening my eyes, turn in her arms so I was facing her.

"I know you are awake" Emma say to me and I can hear the smile in her voice

"no, I am still sleeping" I tell her as I also smile to myself

"then why are you talking ?" Emma asks me as she move some of my hair out of my face

"I talk in my sleep" I tell her trying my hardness not to laugh "now, are you going to kiss me anytime soon?" I asks Emma and as soon as I do, Emma kiss's me and I feel the love she has for me in that one kiss, I move my arms around Emma, pulling her toward me and rolling us over so Emma is on top of me, I normal like being on top but with Emma being pregnant, I am letting her be on top since I am afraid that I may hurt our baby, I know that is silly but I don't want to take that chance.

As Emma started to kiss down my neck I started to cry and I don't know why, Emma rolled off me before sitting up and pulling me up as well so she could hug me tightly, while I cried.

I don't know how long I cried for, but when I finish crying, Emma pulled back to look me in the eyes, before wrapping my tears away

"let go away for the day" Emma say to me, out of anything I thought Emma was going to say, that was not it, I looked at her like she just grew two heads.

"What?" I asks her, not knowing where she was going to go with this

"yesterday was very hard on you, losing your father like that" Emma say taking my hands in her, linking our fingers together "today my parents are going to work out a punishment for your mothers crimes" Emma tells me being my hand to her lips and giving it a kiss.

"tomorrow going to be hard on you as well" Emma say as she lower our hands "so let just go into the enchanted forest and just try to have some fun and forget all about your mother and what tomorrow brings" Emma say before giving off the bed "what do you say ?" Emma asks me

"sound like a plan, but let being Lacey with us" I tell Emma as I get off the bed "let take her to the lake" I say as I think of all the times me and Emma has there with both good and bad memories of the lake, but it is our lake, we use to meet there all the time, we would spend hours just sitting there talking about everything and nothing.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

I seat next to my mum at the table in the dining room of the castle having breakfast with my mum, Snow White, King Charming, Kate, Sam, Peter and Bud no one was really saying much, what is that saying grow ups use ?, you could cute the air with a knife or something like that, well whatever it is, I know something big was going to be happening today.

No one has told me anything but I know it got something to do with Regina's Mother Lady Cora, Snow White had send me to bed before they got back last night, mum told me that when she was not around I have to listen to Show White and King Charming as it was they castle and we were guests.

Just then Emma and Regina walked in, so I jump out of my chair and run over to them giving them a hug "morning" I say smiling up at them

"morning" Regina say before coming down to my level and giving my forehead a kiss

"morning Lacey" Emma say to me also giving me a kiss on my head as well, before we when over to the table, I seat back down next to mum, Regina seat on the other side of me and Emma seat next to Regina, they say morning to everyone before starting to eat they breakfast "Lacey, me and Regina are going to the lake today and we was wondering if you'll like to join us?" Emma asks me

"I would like that very much" I tell them getting excited about spending the day with Regina and Emma, the more time I spend with Regina I more I like her, she is so caring, warm, kind and loving.

"mum, way don't you come along as well" Emma asks mum and I like at idea, as I love spending time with mum,

"yes, that a great idea and Snow White and king Charming can come with us as well, we can make it a family day out" I jump out of my chair again and run to the door "we can go swimming and have a picnic, can we ride our horses to the lake and….and…..and"

"Lacey sweetie calm down and just breath" Regina tell me before giving me a beautiful smile, I smile back at her, before running to my room, as I run out of the hall, I can hear mum yelled after me to stop running.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I watch Lacey run out of the hall, so I call after her to stop running but I know she did not listen to me, I was a little worried about Lacey, with the way she had been looking at Regina, I think she may have a little crush on Regina.

I know Lacey wants Snow and Charming to come with us, I would also like them to come with us but I know they got to get to the business of Cora and what to do with her, they word is law here, just like Emma's and Regina's word is law in they kingdom, but from what I understand some laws are the same in ever kingdom.

Emma has not say anything to me but I know why they are going to the lake today, so Regina does not had to been here.

After breakfast Emma when to get Lacey while me and Regina walked outside to the stable's

"are you alright ?" I asks Regina as I notice she was being very quiet,

"yes I am find" Regina answer without looking at me

"no your not" I stopped walking and turn to look at Regina "you can talk to me, you know" I tell Regina with a smile

"I know" Regina say before walking into the stable's and over to her horse, I follower her "I know Cora is your mother but you got me and snow" I say walking up behind her and putting my hand on her shoulder

"are we ready to go?" Lacey say running into the stable's and over to Regina, ignoring me

"yes we are ready to go" Regina tells Lacey before touching Lacey cheek and giving her a smile "so where is that lovely wife of mine ?" Regina asks and as soon as Regina said the word _WIFE_ Lacey face drop.

"here I am" Emma say walking into the stable's and over to Regina giving her a kiss on the lips

"let get going" Lacey say before getting on her horse not looking happy

"yes let, Regina I will ride with you" I tell Regina, Emma gives Regina another kiss before going over to her horse

"look Megan I know you are worried about me, but I am find, I promise and like you say I got you and Snow" Regina say smiling at me

"I am glad you know that" I smiled back at her "but that not why I am riding with you" I say getting a funny look from Regina before she gives me a smile, then get on the horse before helping me on to the horse as well.

"Regina maybe we could give my mum riding lessons" Lacey say bringing her horse next to Regina horse

"that enough out of you cheeky" I tell my daughter before she kick her horse, following Emma out of the stable's "my daughter has a crush on you" I whisperer in Regina's ear

"I hope so, because I have a crush on her as well" Regina tell me and for a minute I thought she was talking about Lacey, until I saw the look in her eyes when she was looking at Emma, we leave the stable's and find everyone waiting for us "everyone ready ?" Regina asks and after getting a nods from both Emma and Lacey, we made our way into the enchanted forest.

It did not take us long to get to the lake, I would say about half an hour at the most, about 10 minutes into our journey, Lacey bought her horse next to Regina and asked her what music she was into, of course Regina say the music they have at balls.

"Lacey, I don't think they have boy or girl bands in this world" I told Lacey, then she asks Regina what singer she like and started going on and on about Katy Perry and that when we all go back to our world, she would let Regina listens to her Katy Perry CDs.

After Lacey say that we all when quite, I have not thought about that, if we was going to stay here with Emma and Regina, I know Emma can't come back with us, she has to stay here in this world, because she is a queen and needs to take care of her people after all, and then there was Todd my ex husband, he may not be around much lately, as he is off with his new young girlfriend, but if he does come back then he will want to see Lacey.

I think it time to talk with Emma about what we are going to do, because I am going to miss Emma like crazy if I have to go back to my world and yes Regina as well and everyone else, I would just love to stay here with Lacey and Kate, I don't really care about my ex husband because it not like he could find me here, but then there is Lacey school and my mother, there was just a lot to think about.

After we got to the lake Regina and Emma started to arguing a little about who was going to set up the picnic, I thank it cute the way they argue because they are not really arguing, you can still see the love they have for each other even when they are arguing.

As I watch them together I can't help feeling happy for them, that they had find each other again, I never believed in true love before but after seeing Emma and Regina together, it has make a believer out of me, but then again I am started to believe in a lot of things I never believe in before or thought were real.

Emma told me that in this world once you had given your heart to someone it belongs to them forever and you can never find in love with anyone else, yes you can married or remarried but you can never love them, care for them yes but love them no, so maybe that while I feel a little worried about Lacey having a crush on Regina.

"Emma while don't I help Regina set up the picnic, while you help mum with the horse's" Lacey say to stop them arguing, I really need to have a talk with that girl and soon.

We had a lovely picnic, Lacey had wanted to go swimming after the picnic, but I told her, she would had to wait an hour before going swimming.

"you know me and Emma use to pick black berries all the time" Regina tells us "one time we just ate them as we picked them, making our hands and months black" Regina tell us as Emma and her started to laugh at the memory they was sharing, I started to laugh as well, as I picture them both with black lips and hands, Lacey also started to laugh.

"that a great idea sweetheart, they are in season" Emma say after we all calm down from laughing and I could tell Emma was thinking about something, maybe she was remembering another time when her and Regina when berry picking by themselves and I could also tell with the look on Emma face it have nothing to do with black hands or lips.

"that sound like fun, maybe we can make a game out of it" Lacey say with a smile

"what kind of game?" Regina asks Lacey

"we can go into teams, me and Regina, mum and Emma and who ever picks the most berries wins" of course Lacey would want Regina on her team

"that a great idea Lacey" I say "but maybe we could team up" I say hoping it would work "you and me up against Emma and Regina" I tell Lacey with a smile

"mum if we do that Emma and Regina will win, because they know where the best berries are" Lacey tells me and she got a point, but I do not really care for winning, before I could say anything else Lacey jumps up "come on Regina you and me" Lacey say going over to Regina and Emma, and Help Regina out of Emma's arms.

Emma had been leaning up against a tree with her arms around Regina, like she was trying to keep her safe from the world, "and what wrong with teaming up with me ?" Emma asks Lacey "I am your sister after all, we could easy win because Regina not the only one who knows where the best berries are" Emma say with a smile on her face.

"and I will always love you, because you're the best sister in the world" Lacey say to Emma with a sweet smile on her face, and with that said I jump in again

"you can't say that anymore Lacey" I tell her getting funny looks from them all "are you forgetting Regina, she is also your sister, well sister in law since she is married to Emma" I say, I don't really know why I am so worried about Lacey having a crush on Regina for, I mean Lacey had a crush on Peter only last week and before that she had a crush on Kate who I am dating and I did not care about her hiving a crush on Kate, so why am I so worried about her having a crush on Regina for ?.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

We were now on our way back to my parents castle, I was not looking forward to finding out what punishment my parents have given Cora, but I do know one thing Regina will not be around to see it whatever it is, no matter what Regina say.

As we get off our horse's a guard tells me that my parents wanted to speak with us, so mum told Lacey to go up to her room, to say Lacey was not happy about it would be an understatement.

The guard told us that my parents were waiting for us at the table, we walked toward the room that has the round table in, even since king Arthur came up with the idea for the round table and making everyone an equal, even king and queen has an round table in they castle now!.

Mum stop me walking into the room by grabbing my arm and then telling Regina to go ahead, that we would be in, in a minute

"what up mum?" I asks once Regina had gone inside

"I maybe worry about nothing, but I wanted to talk to you about Lacey" my mum tells me, I can see this is going to be hard for mum to say so I just waited for mum to get to the point "Lacey has a crush on Regina, like I say it maybe nothing bu….." I cute in after hearing that.

"no this is not nothing, Lacey cannot have a crush on my wife" I tell my mum as I get very worried "this is bad, very bad" I start to walk back and forth

"I knew there was something to be worry about" mum say to me "but what is there to worry about ? I mean Lacey has have crush's before" mum asks to me

"because that is your world" I say and then see the look I get from mum "I mean our world…..anyway in this world a crush can turn into love and when you love someone in this world you can never fall in love again that why it called true love…we need to get Lacey always from Regina and soon" I say as I start to think that we need to talk to the blue fairy not just about Lacey crush but also about getting everyone back home where they belong, I don't want my mum and Lacey to leave but it may been the only way "let go and talk to my parents and then we will have to talk about what we are going to do" I tell mum thinking it is going to be another long night, followed by another long day tomorrow.

"I already told Regina, but she thought I was talking about you" mum tells me and I smiled a little as I feel my cheek turned red as well.

"that is nice…." I say trying to hind the red in my cheeks but I know mum has already notices "we will talk about this later with Regina, but right now let just go and talk to mother and father" I say before walking into the room and seeing not only my mother and father, but the blue fairy as well as well as Red, I guess we can talk about the Lacey crush as well but first thing first.

I seat down next to Regina who was sitting next to Red who was sitting next to my mother who of course was sitting next to my father, my mum when and seat next to my father, the Blue fairy was flying in the middle of the table, I take Regina's hand in mine before asking

"so what punishment had you chosen for Core?" I asks getting straight to the point, as I just want is to be over with.

**Hi guys sorry about the long wait but here is the chapter I hope you enjoy and please review, also the next chapter may be the last chapter I don't know yet! I will just wait and see, anyway until next time, so enjoy**


	18. it's time to say goodbye

"so what punishment had you chosen for Cora?" Emma asks her parents and I waited to hear what fate has been given to my mother

"Cora will be execute by beheading" Snow White tells us and Emma gives my hand a little squeeze

"when ?" I asks them squeezing Emma hand back a little to hard

"tomorrow night" Charming tells everyone

"we will not be here" Emma say and I look at her along with everyone else "we are going to go home tomorrow morning, I think it is for the best, Regina does not need to see her mother being put to death, and we really need to get home so we can burial Henry" Emma tells everyone before looking at me, and I was trying to hold back my tears, I had forgot how thoughtful Emma can be.

"we understand" Snow tells us and I gave her a smile before putting my free hand on Emma's stomach, knowing I lost my father and I am going to lose my mother but I have Emma and our baby, making a promise to my unborn child that I am going to try and be a better mother to her then my mother was to me.

Emma put her hand over my hand that was on her belly and gave it a little squeeze

"Emma, if you and Regina are going home tomorrow, what about Lacey ?" Megan asked her, Emma looked down at our hands

"I don't know, Blue Fairy?" Emma asks looking up from our hands and looked right at the Blue Fairy "Lacey has a crush on Regina" Emma tells her and I look at Megan, I thought she had been talking about Emma when she said her daughter had a crush on me.

"so we need to get Lacey away from Regina as soon as possible" Emma tells the Blue Fairy "so if mum, Lacey and everyone go's back into they world, so is there a way we can keep the door open between the two worlds?" Emma asked her, I know Emma does not want to lose her family she find while in this other world and to tell the truth I do not want to lose them.

"the door can be open princess Emma, but it can't been kept open and the door can only be open so many times" the Blue Fairy tells us, I look to Megan and I see that she does not know what she is going to do "but I will try and find another way to keep the door open" Blue tells us all

"thank you Blue" Emma say to her with a smile on her face

"you are welcome princess, Red told me that this other world has looking glass's so you can always contact, your mum using any looking glass" Blue tell Emma and I am happy about that, as I want Megan to stay here but I also know she has her own life in the other world, I guess we all need to talk about this, to work out what we are going to do.

"yes they do have looking glass's we call them Mirror's" Emma tells us and I have to try very hard to stop myself from laughing at the funny name "I wish there was a way to keep the door open or a way to open it anytime we want" Emma say to herself more then anyone else in the room and then I remember something I had read once in one of my magic books

"there maybe away to open a door to the other world using a spell, but I need to go through my magic books" I tell them and I see Megan and Emma's faces light up with the thought they do not have to be parted forever.I know Megan is not Emma's real mother but I know how much Emma love's Megan and how close they are, I love Megan myself, because she love's Emma and is very protected of her."I will help you go through your books" Emma tells me with a big smile on her face"alright darling" I replied with a smile on my face as well, looking into her eyes seeing the light in them"Emma, Regina" Charming say, putting us out of our own little world that we have fall into, we turn to look at him "we are going with you tomorrow, to say goodbye to Henry" he tells us"what about Cora ?" Snow asked him

"we will move her execute to the end of the week!" Charming tells Snow"good because I want to say goodbye to Henry as well and Cora has been confess so our people are safe" Snow tells us before looking down at her hands in her lap, I got a feeling she got more to say "And Emma, thank you for warming us that you had confess Cora, it would have been nice if you had told us before you left" Snow say to Emma, looking a little bit upset.

"I know I should of told you, I am sorry, but I promise next time I confess Cora I tell you" Emma says trying to make a joke but no one laughed.

We talk some more about what time we will leave in the morning and some other things that needed talking about before we say goodnight before leaving the room, Emma tells me she wants to talk to Megan and will be up soon.

So I leave Emma and Megan to talk and headed up to our room but not before giving Emma a kiss first, I go to our room and change into my nightclothes and then pick up a spell book before getting into bed and started to go through it looking for the spell at will keep the door to the two worlds open.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo

I say goodnight to my parents and then tell Regina that I wanted to talk with mum and that I be up soon, Regina gave me a kiss before going up to our room.I make me and mum a drink before I seat back down at the table, I drink my drink not knowing where to start.

"as much as I would love to return home with you, I hope you understand that I can't" I say thinking that the best place to start"Emma sweetie, I understand and I want to stay here with you and Regina and see you be queen and rule your kingdom with all the kindly and love that you have inside you, because I know you will be a great queen" mum tells me with a smile and I could feel the tears in the back of my eyes "I also want to be here to support you and Regina, because I know it is going to been hard on you both" Mum say before turn away from me "with Regina Past" mum tells me"I love you mum, and I am going to miss you like mad, but we need to get Lacey away from Regina, and what about Kate ?" I asks mum, mum looked back at me so fasted I think she must of hurt her neck "me and Lacey both know about you and Kate and we think it is great mum" I say smiling at her "and what about your mother ?" I asks mum, knowing how much I am going to miss my grandmother "I am glad you know about me and Kate, because we already talked about it" mum tells me and i wonder when they talked about it, but then again on second thought maybe I don't want to know.

"and as much as we want to stay with you and Regina and we do need to keep Lacey away from Regina and if we did stay here in your parents kingdom, it not far enough away from Regina" Mum tells me and I agreewe talk about it some more and I agree with mum that Lacey can't stay in here with us, because of her crust, so we agree it is for the best that they go home.

So mum going home soon and I am going to miss her like crazy but mum has promise to come back after the baby is born and to bring grandmother with her and after about another hour of talking we say goodnight and go to our rooms.

I walk into mine and Regina's room to find, that Regina had fall asleep reading some spell book, I give Regina kiss on her forehead before taking the book out of her hand, and going to get changed out of these clothes and into my night clothes before getting into bed next to Regina.

I feel the need to talk about mum and Lacey leaving soon, as I am so sad that I could not really wait until tomorrow morning to talk to Regina about it, as I am feeling so low right now!.

"Regina honey wake up darling" I say giving her a kiss on her cheek this time, but I got nothing out of Regina so I try again and still nothing

"Regina Wake up" I say a little loner then normal, making Regina shoot up in bed

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo

Emma woke me up so I sit up in bed thinking there is something wrong, "What? What wrong ? Are you alright ? Is it the baby ? Please don't let it be the baby….." I say getting very worried about Emma and the Baby.

"Regina honey clam down, I am fine ,the baby is fine, I just wanted to talk to you" Emma tells me and I lay back down in relief

"and it can't wait ?" I asks knowing everything was fine before turning around on to my side and closing my eyes, hoping I can go back to sleep soon, as I was in the middle of a lovely dream, when my not so lovely wife had to wake me up."I wanted to tell you that mum and Lacey are going to be leaving soon" Emma tells me and I am really sad to hear that but that could of waited until morning as I will never get back to my dream now!, I sit back up in bed and give Emma a look to let her know at I am just as sad as she is about Megan and Lacey leaving, I give Emma a kiss and pull her into me and just hold her in my arms.

Emma put her hands on my hips trying to pull me close's to her but I just pulled back from her "please tell me that you just did not wake me up from a good dream just to tell me that they are leaving and in hope of having sex ?" I asks Emma and I could see by her face that she does had sex on her mind, I lay back down and turn away from Emma, letting her know that I am not happy with her for that.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Regina was not happy with me for waking her up last night and she is letting me know about it, she has not say two words to me all morning, the last thing she say to me last night is that she was sorry about mum and Lacey leaving, at breakfast Regina talked with mum, telling her how sad she was that they was leaving and how much she is going to miss mum and Lacey, this morning before they came down for breakfast mum had told Lacey they was leaving soon, Lacey was not happy to say the less and was doing nothing to held it, I had also talked to mum this morning before breakfast since Regina was giving me the cold shoulder for waking her up, mum had told me that Kate had waited up for her last night and that she was really happy that me and Lacey knew about them but was also sad that they was not staying here with us.

Me and Regina were to our room getting the lest of our things together and Regina was still giving me the cold shoulder, so I had given up trying to talk to her, as Regina will talk to me when she is ready she just doing what she does best and that keeping me on my toes, but I know one thing for sure I am never going to wake Regina up again, unless I have to or just for sex as Regina does not mined being woke up for sex as I do it in away that she can't get angry that me, the thing I did wrong was I woke her up to tell her about mum and Lacey leaving and then started with wanting sex next time sex first bad news later.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

I do not know what is going on between Regina and Emma but I can tell Regina is mad with Emma for some reason as she did not say one word to Emma for most of the day. It was only at lunch after we get to Regina and Emma's Castle that Regina talked to Emma but it was only to asks her to hand her the butter.

After Emma gave Regina the butter she take's Regina hand in her and gives it a little squeeze, they look into each other eyes but they do not talk to each other with words but with they eyes and after a minute or two they smile at each other before Regina leans in giving Emma a kiss.

The rest of the day i did what I could to keep Lasey away from Regina with Show help of course, but we did not have to do much as Regina and Emma were busy with making Plans for Henry Funereal

the night time was the worst as it was Henry funereal, Regina and Emma did a good job, it was only a small funereal, it was just me, Kate, Show, Charming, Emma, Regina and Lacey who was there, I can't believe how quick they planed the funereal maybe it is different in this world or it could be because they are the Queen's of this kingdom and everyone just does what they are order to do.

But I am just glad today is over with and we can try and put this behind us, well after we deal with Cora and I am really glad Emma and Regina well not be there for that, but we will all been gone by then as well, as that is the last thing i want Lacey seeing, so we are going to say goodbye to Emma and Regina and leave tomorrow to go back to Show and Charming kingdom!.

I also hope that once this business with Cora is over then we can all more on and that Regina and Emma can have they happy ending after all.

After the funereal Regina and Emma said they wanted to be alone and then when for a walk, I personally think it is lovely how they are always taking walks together it is just so romantic.

me and Kate head to our bedroom but not before saying good night to Show and Charming and not before taking Lacey to her room and saying good night to her as well.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

me and Emma stand at the button of the steps to our castle and we watch as Snow, Charming, Megan, Kate and Lacey go back to Snow and Charming kingdom where Bud, Peter, Sam and Red await they return, so they can all go home.

me and Emma are staying in our kingdom as we had lots to do, I know I was angry with Emma for waking me up just to tell me they was leaving and then wanted sex, so yes I was angry but now I feel a little guilty about it, because I know now she just needed to be comforters and I did not give it to her, I need to learn how to be a wife to Emma again!.

Not only do I need to learn to be a wife to Emma but I also need to learn now to be a good Queen, I know I can be a good queen with Emma by my side and I had an idea how to make it up to Emma for the way I was with her last night when she just needed me and with that thought I tell Emma I have some things I need to do and that she should get some rest, as she told me that she was feeling tired.

I go to my library where I keep all my spell books and magic up two mirror's just for Emma and Megan, I order one of my guards to ride out to Show and Charming Castle to give Megan her mirror.

the morning go's by quickly and before I know it I am having lunch with Emma, after lunch we go into town as Emma wanted to see it as she not seen it in 12years, as we walk around I am surprise to see people laughing, having fun and just looking so happy, but they are staying away from me and Emma, I guess they are still scared of me, but I am hoping in time I can change that.

We get back to the castle just in time for dinner, After dinner we go over some paper's before going for a walk in the graders, we end up sitting under the blue glowing tree, Emma has not say anything to me since we started our walk in the graders and I know it not because she is upset with me.

"Emma sweetheart, I have something for you" I tell Emma as I pull out the mirror and handed it to Emma "it so you and Megan can keep in touch, when she go's back" I tell Emma "I know how closes you and Megan are and I also know how much you are going to miss her" i tell Emma "thses two mirror's are connected by magic, so no matter where you or Megan are, you two will always be able to talk to each other" i tell Emma

"thank you Regina" Emma say before giving me a hug as she started to cry

"oh honey, I am sorry I did not mean to upset you" I tell Emma as I hold her closer to me

"you did not upset me Regina, I am crying because I am happy and sad" Emma say pulling back from me a little "I am happy because you did something so sweet for me, it just show me how much you care about me and I am sad because I am going to miss my mum so much" Emma say crying harder and I wish there was something I could do, I hate seeing Emma like this, I wish there was something I can do.

"Emma sweetie while don't you go back to your parents castle and spend some time with Megan before she go's back to her own world" I tell Emma not knowing what to do, I feel so powerless.

"I can't, because it is to late now and they are leaving my parents castle tomorrow morning, look let just go to bed I am feeling tired" Emma tells me before getting up and pulling me up as well after we got up Emma kissed me deeply to thank me for the mirror.

as we walk back to the castle I tell Emma that maybe Megan would change her mind and come back one day to live with us, but Emma did not say anything about that but it looked like she was thinking about it

when we get back to the castle I tell Emma to go up to bed and that I would be up soon, I when back to my library and over to my big mirror calling out Megan name knowing she would have the mirror by now! If not it would be someone head.

"Regina?" Megan asks as she open up her mirror "what worry ? Is Emma alright ?" Megan asks me and I could tell she was very worried I could hear it in her voice.

"Emma is find, she in bed" I tell Megan and seeing the worried look disappear from Megan face "I just wanted to talk to you about something" I tell Megan before taking a deep breath "I want you to come and live with us after the baby is born" I tell Megan thinking that Lacey would been over her crush by then.

"Really ? You would want me to live with you and Emma ?" Megan asks me and I just say yes "well it will give me time to work things out, but what about Lacey and her crush on you ?" Megan asked me.

"well hopefully by the time, you come to live here with us, Lacey would of got over her crush, Kate can come with you and I know she will because she loves you, as for your mother she is also more then welcome to come and live with us as well" I tell Megan "but lets not tell Emma, until we know for sure" I tell Megan and she agrees, we say goodbye and I go upstairs to go to bed but find that Emma was still awake

Epilogue:

Emma and Megan talked everyday after everyone when back to they world, Emma even help Megan out with her case's by talking everything over with Megan.

When Emma was Five months pregnancy we when to the world my mother had send Emma to, I enjoy going there and seeing everyone again and also meeting other people from Emma's life, like Joan hunt, by that time Lacey was over me and have moved on to some boy in her school, it was sad when we have to leave but a kingdom dose not run itself.

Magen, Kate, Joan and Lacey came to live with us in the enchanted forest a week after Emma gave birth to a baby boy, which we was very surprise that we had a boy as we was told we was having a girl.

"Sorry little one, we don't have a name for you as we thought you would be a girl" I tell the little boy in my arms as I seat next to a very tired Emma and she got every right to been tired as she just given birth

"let call him Henry after your father" Emma say to me with a tired smile on her face

"just when I think I can't love you any more, you come out with something like that" I said before giving Emma a kiss "thank you" I say as a tear run down my cheek.

Magen loved Henry just as much as Snow and charming, between the three of them I am surprise that me and Emma got a look in, Lacey was also loving been an auntie to Henry

withina year Megan and Kate got Married, Lacey met a prince when she was seventeen and fell in love, they was married after Lacey turned nineteen and she became a great queen with the help of Emma and Regina.

The people came to love and trust Regina again when she proved that she was good once again and no longer Evil.

And they all live happily ever after

The End

**Okay I know a lot of you had been waiting for this last chapter and I am sorry about the long wait but I had a really bad block, this chapter has not come out how I would of like it to, but it has answer all the unanswered question's again sorry for the long wait and I hoped you enjoy it please review and let me know what you thought of the last chapter.**


End file.
